Les Quatre Saisons
by Bichebleue
Summary: Parce que l'amour prend du temps pour naître, bourgeonne tranquillement pour enfin éclore. Si vous aimez les histoires tranquilles, romantiques et sans prises de tête, c'est fait pour vous. Une petite fic écrite avec le plaisir de faire plaisir et pour tenter le SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ;)

C'est l'histoire d'une auteure aimant se lancer des défis tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres.

C'est également l'histoire d'une fille désirant faire un cadeau à une très bonne amie (fans de SasuHina, vous serez servi(e)s !).

Mais c'est surtout la volonté d'une passionnée de lecture de montrer qu'on peut écrire une belle histoire d'amour sans que le héros dénigre, manipule, exerce une pression malsaine aussi bien physique que psychique sur l'héroïne et qu'on s'efforce de nous faire croire que cela constitue une histoire d'amour (sur laquelle on devrait toutes fantasmer dessus alors qu'il s'agit d'une relation toxique).

C'est une histoire d'amour entre un mec bien et une fille bien qui tombent amoureux (désolée, vous êtes spoilé(e)s ^^).

C'est une fanfic avec Hinata Hyûga et Sasuke Uchiha (presque un exploit inédit pour moi, fervente antifan de Sasuke, j'apprends encore à lui pardonner. Un jour peut-être ...)

C'est une histoire d'amitié, d'amour, de partage, de respect, (je vais essayer d'être drôle aussi, mais soyez indulgent(e)s, je m'exerce à l'être).

Bref, un hommage à l'Amouuuuuur...

Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ce cher et créatif Masashi Kishimoto.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos retours avec hâte.

Bichebleue,

* * *

« _Une nouvelle victime de celui qu'on appelle_ « **le voleur de jambes** ».

 _Un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années a été retrouvé tôt ce matin par un ouvrier dans le quartier de Kumobato. Il semblerait qu'il présente les mêmes traces d'agression que les précédentes victimes, ce qui laisse entendre aux enquêteurs que son meurtrier n'est autre que le « voleur de jambes ». Les autorités de police insistent néanmoins sur le fait que_ ... »

\- Avec de telles nouvelles, je doute que tu quittes un jour cette maison, Hinata.

Ladite Hinata leva un regard las sur le beau et moqueur jeune homme qu'était son cousin. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de la taquiner à propos de son départ de la maison familiale. Il ne la croyait pas capable de quitter le cocon pour voler de ses propres ailes. Il est vrai qu'à vingt-quatre ans et plusieurs tentatives avortées, son potentiel départ demeurait une illusion tant qu'elle ne se serait pas officiellement installée dans son nouveau chez soi.

Hinata avait de bonnes excuses pour expliquer son départ tardif : Tokyo présentait des loyers assez exorbitants pour une jeune femme tout juste sortie de l'université. Les deux dernières années, elle avait simplement attendu de trouver la bonne offre immobilière et sa promotion. Hélas, malgré toutes ces bonnes justifications, son cousin ne cessait de l'enquiquiner.

Cette fois-ci serait la bonne, pourtant. Hinata était prête à prendre son envol.

\- Ce n'est pas très rassurant, releva son père, qui refermait l _'Asahi Shinbun_ du matin. Peut-être que tu devrais repousser la date, le temps que tout cela se calme.

Interdite, elle fixa son père, très sérieux, avant de remarquer l'air malicieux de son cousin. Le petit crétin. Il avait réussi à inquiéter son père. Un rien angoissait son paternel qui se transformait en un épouvantable père surprotecteur. Hinata n'avait pas besoin de ça. Aujourd'hui, elle s'en allait, elle l'avait fermement décidé. Et ce n'était pas son père qui allait l'arrêter en la faisait culpabiliser sur les soucis que son éloignement lui causerait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Papa, je serais très prudente.

\- Quand même, cette affaire a de quoi inquiéter …

\- Sans compter que la police n'a aucune piste, ajouta son cousin, sur un ton grave qui contrastait avec l'air amusé de son regard.

Oh, elle n'allait pas le laisser remporter cette victoire.

\- Tu cèdes à la psychose, Neji ? Je te croyais plus courageux que ça.

Surpris par son attaque, son cousin arqua un sourcil avant de plisser les yeux, paré à répliquer. Il était certainement le seul à connaître l'esprit combattif qui sommeillait en elle.

Pour son entourage, Hinata était qualifiée de timide et d'introvertie. Et personne ne cherchait à savoir si elle l'était réellement.

Timide ? Neji jurerait le contraire. Lui-même n'était pas très doué avec les personnes étrangères à son cercle de connaissances.

Introvertie ? Elle avait simplement reçu une éducation traditionnelle qui lui avait inculqué qu'une fille devait dissimuler ses émotions pour être véritablement gracieuse. Était-ce de sa faute si ses grands-parents maternels et paternels venaient tout droit de l'époque d'Edo ? La politesse passait avant tout chez les Hyûga. Et on n'était pas une fille polie si on s'extasiait librement dans la rue en poussant un « _Kyaa_ » interminable et strident comme le faisait cette chère Yamanaka Ino. Si, Hinata n'était pas aussi déjantée que cette métisse anglaise, elle n'était pas pour autant « timide » et « introvertie ». Alors bon, elle pouvait être aussi combattante qu'une tigresse si elle le souhaitait. Elle était juste gentille, tout simplement. Mais pour le psychologue qui la suivait depuis l'époque de son _ijime_ , elle était « timide » et « introvertie ».

Au moins, Neji savait quelle fille elle était et ne la sous-estimait pas. Après tout, des années à se mesurer dans leurs chambres respectives lui avaient permis de connaître de quelle trempe sa petite cousine était faite. Il ouvrit la bouche, ayant trouvé la bonne réplique quand Hanabi, la fille cadette des Hyûga, entra, vêtue de son uniforme scolaire.

\- Pas le temps de déjeuner, j'suis en retard.

Elle fila droit vers le réfrigérateur d'où elle sortit son _bentô_ et revint dans l'entrée pour se chausser. Neji haussa les épaules tandis que son père cherchait encore à comprendre son adolescente de fille. Autant Hinata ne lui avait posé aucun souci, autant sa cadette lui causait du remous. Il ne comptait pas les fois où il avait été convoqué dans le bureau des directeurs d'établissement scolaire. Au final, tous se résignaient à une chose : renvoyer Hanabi.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène, proposa Neji, réellement soucieux.

\- Pas la peine. J'tiens pas à ce qu'des tarées me harcèlent pour avoir ton numéro, répondit la lycéenne, avant de claquer la porte.

La maison entière vibra alors que les trois adultes s'entreregardèrent, perdus.

Hinata vit son père pousser un long soupir et reprendre la lecture de son journal alors que Neji consultait son téléphone portable. Cela faisait plus de six ans qu'ils supportaient les sautes d'humeur d'Hanabi mais chaque chose ayant une fin, ils espéraient simplement que cette année soit la dernière.

Hinata termina d'avaler sa tasse de thé blanc – son préféré – et débarrassa rapidement la table. Elle avait pris sa journée pour déménager et ses amis ne tarderaient pas à sonner à sa porte pour lui filer un coup de main.

Lançant le lave-vaisselle, elle s'éclipsa à l'étage où elle termina de scotcher ses cartons lorsque la sonnerie se fit entendre. Elle s'était à peine relevée qu'elle entendait déjà les exclamations de joie d'Ino et d'Haruno Sakura qui saluaient, toujours aussi pleines de vie, son cousin. Penchée sur la rambarde de l'escalier, Hinata l'observait se débarrasser habilement et discrètement des deux jeunes femmes tandis que Morita Tenten, son amie d'enfance, entrait dans le vestibule accompagnée de Rock Lee, l'un de ses plus proches amis. N'ayant pas pu obtenir un jour de congé, Neji était exceptionnellement déchargé de l'aider mais avait promis de passer le soir pour prendre la relève. Hinata attendait avec impatience l'apparition d'un certain beau blond débordant d'énergie. Elle masqua sa déception en descendant les escaliers et accueillit ses amis, tous prêts à retrousser leurs manches.

\- Je vous souhaite bien du courage, travaillez bien !

\- _Thank you, boy,_ répondit Ino, non sans adresser un clin d'œil à Neji.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, embarrassé par les marques d'affection de la belle blonde.

Hinata pouffa de rire, se moquant de la gêne de son cousin. Après toutes ces années, il ne cessait d'être troublé par les agissements d'une Ino que ce petit jeu amusait. Elle était habituée à attribuer des petits surnoms à tous ses amis nippons et riait bien de leurs airs gênés face à son attitude. Ino était Ino. Tenten éclata de rire avant que le jeune homme disparaisse, encouragé par Lee.

\- Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, Hinata-san ! s'exclama ce dernier, prenant en main les opérations.

Hinata le laissa diriger leur petite équipe. Une fois tous ses meubles et ses cartons installés dans la petite camionnette qu'elle avait louée et conduite par son ami d'enfance, Aburame Shino. Un autre de ses bons amis apparut avec sa voiture avec, à son bord, un certain blond.

Hinata se figea lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

Grand, vêtu d'orange, sa couleur préférée, il arborait un large sourire ravageur qui étreignit son cœur. Ses joues devinrent rouges et elle se cacha derrière la lampe de chevet qu'elle transportait, retardant le moment où ils se salueraient. Elle déposa la lampe dans la camionnette et laissait la place à Lee qui transportait un gros carton à lui tout seul.

Il défendait quiconque de venir le soulager.

\- Attention à toi, Lee-kun !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Hinata, laisse-moi me charger de ça.

\- Hinata-chan ! s'écria la voix tant attendue.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et fit volte-face pour découvrir le jeune homme le plus souriant au monde.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'espièglerie et son visage s'illuminait comme si toute l'énergie positive de la terre l'animait. Naruto Uzumaki était ainsi. Maladroit et quelque peu simplet mais tellement souriant et aimable qu'elle en oubliait ses défauts. Il avait cette manie américaine de prendre tout le monde dans une brusque accolade avant de passer à autre chose. Hinata se mordait la langue à chaque fois qu'il la serrait contre lui, luttant contre l'envie de répondre à son étreinte amicale. Parce que la douleur de ce geste résidait dans ce caractère seulement amical qui l'abritait. Naruto agissait de la sorte avec toutes ses connaissances. Mais celle qui avait dérobé son cœur depuis la première minute était sans aucun doute Sakura qui le repoussait toujours lorsqu'il venait la saluer gaiement. Et Hinata ne pouvait ignorer le regard amoureux, presque désespéré, que lui lançait le beau blond.

\- Ç…ça va, merci Naruto.

Mais déjà Naruto s'élançait vers Tenten pour la saluer avant de revenir taquiner la fille de ses rêves. Une nette tristesse menaçait de s'afficher sur son visage et heureusement qu'Inuzuka Kiba, le propriétaire de la voiture, s'avançait vers elle.

\- Prête pour le grand départ ?

Kiba avait ce précieux don de pouvoir chasser le chagrin dès lors qu'il faisait mine d'apparaître. C'était bien son meilleur ami.

\- Prête, affirma-t-elle, en souriant.

Et elle était plus que prête. Rien au monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher de prendre possession de son futur chez soi.

Le temps était venu.

* * *

Même avec une bande d'amis jeunes, motivés et en bonne santé, déménager n'était pas de tout repos. L'ascenseur s'étant révélé trop étroit pour transporter son sofa et autres charges beaucoup trop lourdes pour être montées par escalier, il avait fallu tout transporter par leurs propres moyens. La tranquillité de l'immeuble avait été considérablement perturbée par les cris, les exclamations, les râles d'épuisement et l'agacement de certains.

Sans compter qu'Hinata habitait au huitième étage.

Le bâtiment était récent et assez bien aménagé mais la taille de l'ascenseur posait vraiment problème. Grâce aux muscles et aux efforts communs de ses amis, son appartement était maintenant bien meublé. Certes, il n'était pas encore parfaitement aménagé comme elle le souhaitait. Mais tous ses meubles et ses cartons étaient désormais chez elle.

Son appartement n'était pas vaste : il comportait une chambre, une salle de bain attenante, une cuisine ouverte sur son salon pour lequel elle avait craqué. C'était sans aucun doute la pièce la plus grande de l'appartement. Et surtout, bien exposé, il était lumineux.

La journée, le soleil inondait cette pièce et cette chaleur embaumerait son cœur chaque matin. Une larme perla sur sa joue et elle l'essuya, surprise.

Une autre vint la rejoindre et Hinata se mit à rire. Enfin chez elle.

Allongée sur le sol de son salon, elle observait le parc qui bordait l'immeuble.

Pas de vis-à-vis, l'idéal pour profiter de cette belle soirée. En toute tranquillité, dans le silence absolu de son appartement. Un grand pas avait été franchi. Elle dormirait seule chez elle ce soir, mais sa famille ne serait jamais bien loin. Un message de ses parents fit sonner son téléphone. Ils lui souhaitaient une bonne nuit. Hinata sourit à son portable puis se leva à la recherche de son futon. Elle camperait dans son propre salon pour sa première nuit.

Sa couche installée, elle sortit rapidement vers le plus proche conbini pour s'acheter son dîner. Une bouteille d'eau, un bol de nouilles instantanées feraient l'affaire, l'effort et l'excitation de la journée lui ayant coupé l'appétit.

Alors qu'elle sortait de l'ascenseur, elle buta contre une personne toute de noir vêtue. Elle ne put apercevoir le curieux personnage, son visage étant dissimulé sous une ample capuche. Elle remarqua simplement qu'il était grand et élancé. Sans doute était-il plus costaud que ses vêtements noirs ne le laissaient entendre. Il répondit à peine à son bonsoir et ses excuses polis. Hinata s'empressa de quitter la cage d'ascenseur sans un regard pour l'étrange inconnu. Il fallait de tout pour faire un monde et elle était curieuse de découvrir ses nouveaux voisins. En vérité, elle n'avait jamais vécu en copropriété et les seuls voisins du quartier résidentiel où logeait sa famille y résidaient depuis l'après Seconde Guerre mondiale.

Hinata avait hâte de découvrir la vie dans un immeuble, dans son immeuble.

* * *

Hinata ne comprenait pas l'intérêt ni l'excitation qui animait Ino lorsqu'elle lui parla d'une certaine fête.

Durant tout un mois, elle l'avait harcelée, tenant absolument à ce qu'elle « _pende sa crémaillère_ ». Concept occidental totalement étranger à ses yeux, Ino insistait tant pour que son amie se décide, que lorsque – à bout d'arguments et souhaitant retrouver un semblant de tranquillité – Hinata avait cédé, elle avait pris en charge toute l'organisation. Aidée de Sakura, Ino avait envoyé les invitations au petit comité constituant ses proches et appelé un bon traiteur pour les régaler. Tout le monde avait joyeusement répondu par l'affirmative à l'invitation, sauf Hanabi, « _overbookée de devoirs_ ». La fête était sympathique. La musique n'était pas trop forte et les bonnes cannettes de bières typiques de l'Hokkaido désaltéraient ses convives.

Hinata veillait à ce que tout se passe bien.

Elle avait affiché dès le début de la semaine une petite pancarte annonçant toute sa gêne et ses excuses pour le désordre dont elle serait responsable. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi Ino et Sakura se tenaient près de la porte d'entrée.

Occupées à zieuter par l'entrebâillement de la porte, elles faisaient des messes basses sans se soucier de la propre fête qu'elles avaient organisée. Hinata s'approcha d'elles discrètement et tapota légèrement l'épaule d'Ino.

\- Hinata ! sursauta-t-elle, avant de reprendre rapidement la pleine maîtrise de ses émotions. Tu tombes à pic ! Il faut que tu ailles avertir ton _neighbour_ super canon qui vient d'entrer de l'énorme boucan qu'on serait capable de faire mais qu'on ne fera pas parce que tu nous l'interdirais et que tes autres _neighbors_ n'apprécieraient pas et comme on ne veut pas que tu te fasses expulser, on sera sage.

Hinata se trouvait toujours bluffée par la faculté de son amie à débiter une vingtaine de mots sans reprendre son inspiration. Ino aurait été une impressionnante rappeuse.

\- Mais … pourquoi aller le voir ? Il a très certainement vu mon affiche.

\- Voyons Hinata, c'est un cas de force majeure, ajouta Sakura, tout aussi excitée que leur amie. Il est vraiment _vraiment_ **vraiment** très mignon.

\- Dans ce cas, allez-y.

Les yeux de Sakura brillèrent de contentement à sa suggestion mais l'air déterminé d'Ino trancha net.

\- Tu es sa voisine. Tu dois aller lui parler, déclara-t-elle, gravement. Ensuite, on viendra te tenir compagnie lorsque tu auras fait plus ample connaissance avec lui. _Step by step_!

Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Ino l'attrapa par l'épaule, la tira vers elle, ouvrit la porte et l'éjecta littéralement sur son palier. Voilà. Hinata s'était fait jeter dehors de son propre chez soi. C'était tout bonnement insensé. Elle voulut revenir mais la main ferme de son amie se dressa devant elle, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage.

\- _No way_! Ouste !

Hinata songea à rouspéter. Seulement tenir tête à Ino n'était pas très intelligent et elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de passer la soirée dehors. Alors, elle allait gentiment ennuyer ce cher voisin qui visiblement détenait tous les charmes pour affoler les cœurs frivoles de ses amies afin d'obtenir la paix, leur paix. Hinata pivota sur ses talons et avança vers la porte acajou sombre marquée d'un bronze numéro 7.

\- Vas-y, Hinata, tu peux le faire, s'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, leva le poing et ce dernier demeura suspendu en l'air.

Frapper ou appuyer sur la sonnette ? Lequel était préférable ? Si elle frappait, il risquait de ne pas entendre. Mais si elle sonnait, elle risquait de le déranger beaucoup plus que ne le ferait un simple petit coup sur le bois de la porte. Après tout, peut-être que sonner était plus pratique. Mais s'il comptait dormir ? Pouvait-on vraiment dormir à dix-neuf heures un samedi soir ? Quand même, la sonnette paraissait un peu trop…

Hinata vit son poing heurter par trois fois la porte boisée et se retourna pour disputer la personne qui avait osé prendre possession de son corps. Hélas, Ino était déjà revenue sur ses pas et un grand sourire satisfait illuminait son visage. Vraiment cette fille était …

\- Sans gêne ! pesta-t-elle, à haute voix, fusillant ses amies du regard.

Même si elle y mettait tout son mécontentement dans cet échange visuel, elle ne réussissait jamais à effrayer réellement son entourage. Aussi, l'air ahuri et hagard qui pétrifiait les deux demoiselles la fit douter. Voir Ino et Sakura stupéfaites et muettes était rare.

Si elle y réfléchissait bien, cela ne se produisait que si elles rencontraient… un homme particulièrement charmant.

Soudain, Hinata eut pleinement conscience d'une présence dans son dos.

Son fameux voisin – suffisamment remarquable pour moucher les deux exubérantes – se tenait derrière elle, tiré de ses occupations par ses malheureux trois coups portés à sa porte. Hinata sentit l'angoisse la saisir et dut faire un immense effort pour ne pas détaler et se terrer chez elle.

\- Pardon ?

Ino et Sakura eurent un mouvement de sursaut de concert, médusées par la voix basse et puissante de son voisin. Hinata déglutit péniblement et tout en se retournant le plus lentement possible, se mit à réciter mentalement toutes les prières que ses grands parents lui avaient enseignées. Son demi-tour effectué (et ses incantations récitées), elle entreprit d'exposer ses excuses au pauvre bougre. Seulement, doublement embarrassée par sa bêtise et celle de ses amies, elle ne put s'empêcher de triturer ses doigts. Cette mauvaise manie la poursuivait depuis l'enfance mais Hinata y trouvait un certain réconfort. Toute sa force résidait dans ses mains. Appliquant une méthode que lui avait confiée Neji, elle braqua son regard au niveau du sternum de son interlocuteur. Sauf que ce voisin était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle. Dommage que ce t-shirt bleu nuit ne comporte aucun motif pouvant captiver son attention. Elle fixa finalement un point se situant à cinq ou six centimètres au-dessus du nombril.

\- E… euh … j… je suis dé…solée de vous d… déranger m… mais j… je fais une f…fête avec mes amis et il … enfin, je … si le bruit vous c…cause le moindre sou…ci, je suis v…vrai… ment d…déso… désolée.

Nom d'un papillon sauvage ! Il fallait toujours qu'elle bégaie lorsqu'elle se noyait dans l'embarras. C'était incroyable. Malgré toutes ses visites chez l'orthophoniste ou le psychologue, sa terreur l'empêchait de s'exprimer distinctement. Serrant davantage ses doigts qui devenaient livides sous la pression exercée, Hinata s'inclina légèrement, respectueuse.

\- Je sais lire, gronda la voix, dure, sombre.

Hinata releva la tête pour s'excuser davantage sur la mauvaise interprétation de ses précédentes excuses et croisa le regard noir de son voisin. Elle entendit le hoquet de surprise de Sakura, rapidement bâillonnée par Ino. Son voisin ne daigna même pas leur accorder un coup d'œil. Hinata ne soutint pas davantage son regard et commença à balbutier de nouvelles excuses, interrompues par un claquement de porte.

Choquée, elle fixa, ahurie, le bois acajou sombre devant elle.

Il venait de lui claquer la porte.

Elle et la folie d'Ino et de Sakura l'avaient considérablement dérangé. Oh misère ! Et elle qui souhaitait entretenir de bonnes relations avec ses voisins. Ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait qu'elle arrange cette situation au plus tôt. L'exubérance de ses amies la mènerait à sa perte. Hinata réfléchissait toujours au moyen de s'amender lorsque la porte devant elle s'ouvrit brusquement. Son voisin fronça simplement les sourcils à son encontre avant de détourner la tête. Puis, sans un mot ni un regard, il sortit de chez lui, ferma sa porte à clef et la contourna. Il passa si près d'elle qu'Hinata sentit son parfum. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, ce n'était pas l'un de ces parfums masculins forts qui la faisaient éternuer.

C'était une fragrance légère, agréable même et qui ne correspondait certainement pas à l'homme viril et sûr de lui que semblait être son voisin. Visiblement, l'effluve eut le même effet sur ses amies puisque même Ino se figea à nouveau, bouche bée, tandis qu'il passa devant sa porte pour rejoindre les escaliers. Il disparut en les descendant deux à deux tout en passant une veste.

Durant un laps de temps indéfini, perdu dans l'espace-temps, un silence absolu régna sur le palier. Puis, doucement, les trois jeunes femmes se ressaisirent, toutes les trois secouées par la curieuse rencontre.

* * *

Hinata ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser passer cette terrible affaire.

Cette crémaillère lui avait causé beaucoup de torts qu'elle s'évertuerait à réparer.

Tôt le dimanche, elle s'était mise aux fourneaux pour confectionner des _senbei_ , _daifuku_ et autres douceurs typiquement nippones qu'elle avait arrangées dans un petit panier joliment confectionné. Elle avait fait du porte à porte (les kami l'avaient soutenue moralement durant ce long cheminement) pour offrir ses gâteries à chacun de ses voisins. Elle avait insisté sur ses excuses pour sa soirée, quand bien même les résidents affirmaient n'avoir pas été dérangés le moins du monde. Hinata avait fait sa tournée dans tous les étages et en grande majorité, ses douceurs avaient été très bien accueillies (et arrivaient à point nommé pour l'heure du thé).

Il ne lui restait que le voisin qu'elle craignait avoir offensé le plus.

\- Courage, Hinata, tu peux le faire.

Son mantra répété plusieurs fois, elle avança sa main vers la sonnette à gauche de la porte, prête à appuyer. Il lui manquait juste deux petits millimètres pour le faire. Deux minuscules petits millimètres qu'elle était sur le point de franchir...

\- C'est inutile.

Hinata poussa un cri de stupeur et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

En un laps de temps très court, elle lâcha son panier et attrapa le bras de son voisin dans une prise d'art martial. Très certainement surpris par sa vitesse et l'imprévisibilité de son attaque, il se laissa plaquer violemment contre le mur le plus proche.

Médusé qu'une si petite chose ait pu l'attaquer, il darda un regard inquisiteur sur sa voisine. Ses yeux d'un curieux ton lilas le fusillaient, déterminés, tandis qu'un coude appuyait sur sa gorge. Il ne pouvait dégager ses bras, bloqués par une astucieuse technique. En outre, tant que la demoiselle demeurait sur ses gardes, il resterait plaqué contre ce mur. Quelque chose dut cogiter dans son esprit car son visage se teinta d'un rouge vif progressivement.

Probablement à mesure qu'elle réalisait sa bêtise.

Hinata avait la gorge nouée.

Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle donc fourrée ? Plus elle mesurait l'horreur de la situation, plus son visage devenait carmin et moins elle se sentait à l'aise. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour bafouiller quelques sons inintelligibles. À son grand désespoir, elle vit son voisin plisser les yeux pour mieux la dévisager, avec un air froid presque effrayant qui la fit s'éloigner de lui aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait attaqué.

\- J…j… je s…suis…

Hinata était incapable d'aligner trois mots sans trembler. Ses mains – oh, les sales traîtresses - vibraient d'elles-mêmes, en proie à une panique totale. Ses joues s'enflammaient et sa langue refusait de se délier. Elle avait attaqué son voisin, nom d'un papillon sauvage ! Comment allait-elle pouvoir s'excuser ? Décidément, elle faisait tout de travers.

\- V…vraim… ment … c…c'est…

Son voisin fit un pas en avant et elle recula, tenant à garder la distance entre eux. Son regard braqué sur elle, l'obligea à baisser la tête, rouge de honte. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait connu quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant. Elle recula encore à mesure qu'il s'avançait et Hinata crut bien défaillir lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux, priant qu'un miracle survienne et la tire de ce mauvais pas. Elle entendit un bruissement de cellophane correspondant à ses emballages et sentit une présence imposante en face d'elle.

\- Tenez.

Le ton autoritaire retentit et avec lenteur, Hinata ouvrit les yeux et découvrit son panier.

\- C… c'est p…pour vous … E… en f… fait, c'est à… cau… cause de la f…

\- J'ai compris.

Terrible humiliation. Hinata jeta un prompt coup d'œil à son voisin attendant une réaction de sa part. Elle se sentait … peinée. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de son dimanche à confectionner ces petites douceurs avec une généreuse intention et il refusait son présent. C'était d'une impolitesse ! Certes, elle venait de l'attaquer et aurait très bien pu continuer sa prise et le frapper si elle n'avait pas repris ses esprits. Mais quand même ! Il pouvait au moins faire preuve de respect et accepter son don en guise d'excuses.

\- J… je…

Il ne retint pas un soupir exaspéré et attrapa sa main – cette même main qui avait failli le frapper – dans laquelle il fourra la lance du panier. Puis, sans une parole de plus, il passa devant elle et rentra chez lui. Sa porte fermée, le silence qui enveloppa le palier la glaça.

Humiliation.

* * *

\- Humiliée ! J'ai été humiliée ! fulmina-t-elle, verte de rage.

Son accompagnateur émit un petit rire qui la fit bouillonner davantage.

\- Non, ce n'est pas drôle, Neji ! D'abord, l'incident avec Ino et Sakura, que j'essaie de réparer …

\- Et que tu as lamentablement échoué…

\- Et … tu m'es d'une aide très utile, cher cousin, je t'en remercie !

Neji observa sa cousine, rouge de colère, et peina à dissimuler son hilarité. Voir une Hinata contrariée était tellement amusant qu'il ne pouvait rester sérieux. Pourtant, le sujet devait véritablement lui tenir à cœur. Entretenir de bonnes relations avec tous ses voisins lui paraissait primordial. S'il devait se fier à son opinion, Neji ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle s'entêtait à agir aussi gentiment avec un être bougon et solitaire. Lui-même n'était pas en très bons termes avec ses voisins et cela ne l'empêchait de vivre pleinement sa vie. Le cœur généreux de sa cousine demeurerait un mystère et sa grande fierté.

\- Écoute, Hinata, s'il ne veut pas sympathiser, c'est son choix.

\- Je veux juste … partir sur de bonnes bases.

\- Le problème ne semble pas venir de toi.

Hinata fit une moue qui faisait céder n'importe qui de son entourage et comme d'habitude, il rendit les armes.

\- Tu devrais peut-être le laisser un moment, le temps qu'il oublie ces petits incidents. Insister ne ferait que l'énerver et aggraver la situation.

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

\- Je le sais.

Il se reçut un coup de coude mais fut ravie du sourire soulagé qui animait le visage de sa cousine.

Ce n'était pas un vieux grincheux qui tâcherait le bonheur d'Hinata.

* * *

Malheureusement, sa vieille petite voiture en décida autrement.

Après de bons et loyaux services, sa minuscule boîte roulante refusa de quitter son parking par un beau matin froid de novembre. Il avait gelé la veille et Mizu Hari n'avait pas apprécié.

\- Oh non non non … gémit Hinata, en tentant de redémarrer à nouveau sa voiture. Ne me lâche pas maintenant, je t'en prie, Mizu Hari.

La déception fut d'autant plus cruelle qu'elle vit son voisin antipathique chevaucher sa grosse moto bleu électrique et partir au quart de tour. Ce n'était pas son jour. Laissant tomber son front sur son volant, Hinata soupira un bon coup, évacuant ses ondes négatives. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de Mizu Hari. Seulement, ses connaissances en mécanique étaient nulles, quasiment inexistantes. La seule personne qui pouvait l'aider était son meilleur ami.

Puisqu'il était impossible d'allumer le chauffage, elle sortit de l'habitacle pour attendre son ami. Au bout d'une demi heure, Kiba arriva, armé d'une dépanneuse. Il en descendit, tout sourire et avança vers elle avec tant de vie qu'elle s'en retrouva réchauffée.

\- Je t'amène chez le meilleur garagiste de tout Tokyo.

Il fit signe au conducteur de la dépanneuse, un jeune probablement de leur âge qui avait teint ses cheveux en argenté. Hinata n'en était pas étonnée : cette nouvelle mode capillaire faisait des ravages. Ses grands-parents s'en offusquaient toujours.

\- Tu verras, il est génial. Il te la remettra sur pied en six, quatre et deux.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Déjà au lycée, il réparait mon scooter en moins de deux jours. Et s'il faut une pièce super rare, il te la dénichera quand même. Un vrai génie.

Hinata espérait seulement que ce génie ne lui demanderait pas énormément parce que même si elle ne dépensait pas trop en achats quotidiens, son loyer n'était pas inexistant. Sans compter que son patron ne l'augmenterait pas de si tôt. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était attachée à Mizu Hari qui la suivait depuis ses débuts de conductrice. Elle n'était donc pas prête mentalement à se séparer de sa vieille petite voiture. Elle ferait son maximum pour lui redonner une seconde jeunesse.

\- Je te fais confiance, Kiba.

\- C'est parti, ma puce ! En voiture !

Elle s'exécuta et se retrouva entre le conducteur – nommé Suigetsu – un peu trop entreprenant à son goût et son meilleur ami. Une fois installée, les deux jeunes hommes mirent un tube de FLOW qu'ils chantèrent à tue-tête au grand dam de ses oreilles. Elle réalisa qu'un album entier passait dans le lecteur CD puisque ses deux sauveurs connaissaient par cœur toutes les chansons. Hinata en connaissait bien quelques unes, le groupe étant assez connu et habituée aux préférences musicales de son meilleur ami. Pour tenter d'atténuer la cacophonie infernale qui menaçait de lui refourguer une migraine monumentale, elle se concentra sur la route. Tokyo était nimbée d'un voile de brouillard, associé aux matins hivernaux.

Une pluie fine s'abattait également sur les hauts buildings et les parapluies transparents étaient de sortie. Hinata aurait tant voulu se rendre à son travail sans rencontrer ce problème de voiture. Elle n'en voulait pas à Mizu Hari et puis, être auprès de son bon vivant de meilleur ami la mettait de bonne humeur. Elle espérait simplement que son patron serait indulgent à son retour. Elle envisageait déjà de rattraper ses heures de retard en terminant plus tard toute la semaine.

Une heure et une quarantaine de minutes plus tard – la circulation bouchée de la capitale n'arrangeant en rien la situation - la dépanneuse s'engagea dans un quartier calme. Après le désordre des voitures qui n'avançaient pas, Hinata n'était pas peu contente de voir un paysage nettement moins stressant. La dépanneuse suivit un dédale de ruelles toutes plus étroites les unes que les autres pour finalement déboucher vers une zone industrielle abandonnée. Les alentours étaient calmes et tranquilles et secrètement, elle s'interrogea sur la popularité de ce fameux garagiste. S'il était aussi doué, le lieu isolé de son garage ne rendait pas facile l'accessibilité des clients. Probablement le bouche à oreille fonctionnait mieux que payer un loyer pharamineux pour avoir une place de choix sur un trottoir en plein centre-ville.

\- Tout le monde descend ! lança le conducteur, en baissant le son de sa musique.

Hinata suivit son ami qui la traîna vers une autre entrée située vers l'arrière du grand bâtiment. C'était un vieux bloc de béton ayant l'air désaffecté. Derrière lui, s'écoulait tranquillement la rivière Tama, symbolisant la séparation entre Tokyo et Kawasaki. D'un ton grisâtre et peu accueillant, l'immense bâtisse n'était pas attrayante. Après tout, Hinata n'y connaissait rien dans les goûts des clients de garages. Peut-être que la devanture n'était pas un point important dans le choix du propriétaire. Si elle n'avait pas appelé Kiba, elle se serait dirigée vers une belle enseigne au design rassurant et qui présenterait des voitures toutes belles, si belles qu'elles resteraient à vie des modèles d'exposition.

Elle aurait été ruinée et Mizu Hari n'aurait jamais été réparée.

Kiba ouvrit la porte et la différence de température entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur du bâtiment était à peine sensible. Hinata fourra ses mains dans ses poches et observa l'endroit. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans un garage et les seules images qui lui venaient de ce mot lui provenaient de films ou émissions. L'intérieur de celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec ses préjugés. L'entrepôt était même gigantesque et étrangement aménagé.

Murs dépeints, d'un gris terne, des pneus empilés d'un côté, des pièces détachées de l'autre, l'ensemble paraissait désordonné quand bien même un certain ordre presque maladif régnait. Hinata suivit Kiba qui montait de petits escaliers conduisant vers une passerelle.

À première vue, l'aspect faux cuivre ne lui inspira pas confiance. Le pont ne semblait pas stable et elle n'avait aucune envie de risquer une chute d'une dizaine de mètres. Et pourtant, elle la traversa, non sans surmonter sa méfiance. Sous ses pieds étaient alignées cinq voitures surélevées et de ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, Hinata trouvait qu'elles se faisaient éventrer. La grande porte devant laquelle s'était stoppé le conducteur s'ouvrit en coulissant et il fit pénétrer Mizu Hari. Pauvre petite …

Kiba avait déjà quitté le pont et se dirigeait vers un enclos vitré faisant probablement office de caisse. Une jeune femme à la surprenante chevelure rouge s'affairait à enregistrer une pièce détachée armée d'une tablette. Lorsque Kiba vint à sa hauteur, elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et alors qu'ils échangeaient des formalités amicales, Hinata ne quittait pas Mizu Hari à qui l'on attribuait une place. Face à ces autres véhicules, la sienne paraissait tellement petite et fragile. Hinata avait hâte que le garagiste la prenne en charge et la remette sur ses roues. Elle suivait le bienheureux Suigetsu tout en avançant sur la passerelle.

Ce dernier riait à l'adresse d'une personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas apercevoir de sa position. Elle se décala vers la droite, parvenant presqu'au bord du pont. Maintenant, elle voyait des cheveux d'un noir si profond qu'un effet bleuté apparaissait à chaque mouvement de tête. L'homme semblait assez grand et bien qu'il lui soit inconnu, son attitude avait quelque chose de familier. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Hinata avança son pied pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue tandis qu'une désagréable sensation de malaise prenait naissance. Plus elle observait ce type et plus l'image d'un bonhomme grincheux logeant sur le même palier qu'elle se faisait moins floue.

\- Hinata … ne me dis pas que … se dit-elle.

Prenant davantage appui sur son pied resté suspendu en l'air lors de son dernier mouvement, elle rata la première marche d'escaliers.

Agrippée à la balustrade, elle poussa un cri qui attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans le garage. Y compris celle du fameux inconnu pas si inconnu que cela. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda en bas, Hinata croisa de grands yeux noirs et elle chuta.

* * *

\- Un _ijime_ est un harcèlement au Japon, d'un ou plusieurs élèves d'une classe et le malheureux est maltraité par ses camarades, rejeté, exclu du groupe. Une situation difficile à gérer, surtout à l'adolescence. Certains de ces jeunes optent même pour le suicide, poussés par le désespoir.

\- Sinon pour les gâteaux (senbei, daifuku...) je pense qu'un petit tour sur Google et les blogs de recette vous donneront une meilleure idée de quoi il s'agit.

Comme je ne suis pas experte en Hinata et Sasuke, ne m'en veuillez pas trop sur l'interprétation que j'ai de ces persos ^^

Love and Joy 3


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier sincèrement pour vos commentaires. J'ai été agréablement surprise et plus que ravie de voir que d'une part, l'histoire plaisait et que d'autre part, je devrais dire, surtout, je ne massacrais pas les personnages, vous m'avez rassurée.

Vous n' imaginez pas l'appréhension et les craintes que j'avais avant de publier cette fanfic. Le SasuHina, c'est tout nouveau pour moi (je laisse uniquement l'imagination faire) ! Donc si vous ne craignez pas le renouveau ...

Je vous laisse donc avec ce second chapitre qui j'espère répondra à quelques questions et en soulèvera d'autres.

Bonne lecture !

Bichebleue

* * *

\- Hinata, ça va ?!

Kiba accourut à son chevet, s'inquiétant pour la pitoyable fille effondrée en bas des petits escaliers menant à la passerelle. La ravissante rousse le talonnait, sa tablette à la main.

\- Rien de cassé ? s'enquit-elle, sortant déjà son téléphone portable.

\- N..non non, t… tout est en o… ordre !

Alors que Kiba offrait son épaule pour la relever, elle le repoussa et se redressa par ses propres moyens, démontrant aucun signe d'infirmité. Ses chevilles étaient opérationnelles, ses jambes vacillaient légèrement mais l'étaient tout autant. Seul son cerveau fonctionnait en discontinu.

 _Son voisin était là._

Elle avait eu ce pressentiment qui s'était avéré par tous les papillons sauvages du monde. Et elle n'hallucinait pas ! Elle se souvenait encore de la surprise ayant traversé ses iris lorsqu'il l'avait reconnue.

\- Hé ho, tout va bien, là-haut ?

Hinata se précipita vers la rambarde et se pencha par-dessus.

En bas, il n'y avait que Suigetsu qui lui adressait un sourire et un signe de la main en toute sympathie. À ses côtés, personne. Son voisin n'était plus là. Il l'avait vue, l'avait reconnue et avait fait en sorte de disparaître. Il devait être si ennuyé de la trouver chez son garagiste qu'il avait préféré fuir. Hinata se sentait d'autant plus ridicule. Il avait fallu qu'elle se casse la figure ici, au vu et su de tous, montrant ainsi sa maladresse innée.

Nom d'un papillon sauvage ! Cette journée n'était décidément pas la sienne.

Accoudée à la rambarde, elle scannait le rez-de-chaussée en quête de cet antipathique bonhomme, ignorant son meilleur ami qui s'agitait dans son dos. La rousse lui répondait et des pas se firent entendre mais elle n'y porta aucune attention. Plongée dans son repérage, Hinata n'entendit Kiba l'appeler que la troisième fois.

\- Hinata, viens que je te présente le génie de la mécanique !

À contrecœur, elle se détacha du garde-corps et revint sur ses pas, rejoignant son meilleur ami et la fausse rousse. Ses yeux fixés sur le sol montèrent légèrement pour apercevoir des bottes noires, une combinaison gris anthracite aux motifs marron glacé et bleu roi et tâchée d'une substance noirâtre et huileuse. Le professionnel s'essuyait les mains dans une grande serviette blanche quand elle leva les yeux sur lui.

Prunelles noires et froides.

Mèches sombres retenues par une barrette au milieu du crâne ; des cheveux noirs de jais qui encadraient un visage aux traits réguliers et plaisants et d'une netteté incroyable.

Attitude hautaine et impolie.

Black-out.

\- Hinata, voici Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Black-out total.**

* * *

\- Ça lui arrive de temps en temps …

\- C'est peut-être grave, non ?

\- T'en fais pas, Karin, depuis que je la connais, elle est comme ça et tout va bien. Il faut juste attendre qu'elle se réveille.

 _Qu'elle se réveille ?_

Hinata n'en avait aucune envie. Rien que l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau en face de son antipathique voisin la troublait. Sa conscience lui jouait des tours et tant qu'elle ne se serait pas mise à genoux pour implorer le pardon de toutes ses maladresses impolies, elle ne trouverait pas le repos. Même pour un homme aussi désagréable que son voisin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout faire pour recueillir son pardon. Et ce n'était pas en restant allongée sur le sofa de l'enclos qu'elle allait y parvenir.

Elle n'aimait pas s'évanouir. Cela se produisait dès que son seuil de tolérance à la panique était franchi. Cette réaction était incontrôlable, impossible de faire autrement. Hinata inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« _Allez, ma fille, tu peux le faire_ » s'encouragea-t-elle, en se redressant.

Lui tournant le dos, Kiba et la jeune femme discutaient toujours en partageant un café. Un coup d'œil à droite la fit instantanément rougir. Son voisin et garagiste en devenir la fixait. Ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune émotion particulière mais le poids de cet examen visuel, la mit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente et audible, elle se contenta de le fixer à son tour. Pourtant, l'impolitesse de ce geste la rendit plus rouge encore et elle baissa la tête.

\- E… Euh …

\- Ah, elle est levée ! s'exclama Kiba, en venant à sa rencontre.

\- Je peux vous offrir un café ? proposa son interlocutrice.

\- C…c'est très gentil et je v… vous r… remercie m… mais n… non merci.

\- Vous en êtes certaine ?

Elle hocha la tête et la fausse rousse lui fit un sourire aimable. Au moins, deux personnes dans cette pièce lui étaient sympathiques. Un mouvement se fit entendre à leur droite et son voisin « génie de la mécanique » se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Je vais travailler, lança-t-il, à l'adresse de la prénommée Karin.

Celle-ci acquiesça, nullement offensée par son attitude froide et se tourna, tout sourire, vers Kiba et elle.

\- Bien, donc je vais vous expliquer comment ça va se passer puisque Kiba ne l'a pas fait.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te voler ton boulot, non plus.

\- Nous allons d'abord procéder à un examen global de la voiture afin de déterminer les causes de sa venue ici, ensuite, une fois ceci fait, je vous appellerai pour vous communiquer le temps de réparation et naturellement, le coût. Ça vous convient ?

Avait-elle le choix ? Pouvait-elle dire « non, je ne veux pas que Mizu Hari soit réparée ici ! » ? Évidemment que non, ce serait insensé et puéril.

\- J'aurais besoin de vos nom, adresse, numéro de téléphone.

Et la voilà embarquée, sous la mine satisfaite de son meilleur ami, dans la plus belle de ses mésaventures.

Non, vraiment, ce jour n'était pas le sien.

* * *

Le plus embêtant lorsque votre voiture restait emprisonnée dans un garage, c'étaient les transports en commun qu'il fallait reprendre.

Si au départ ses amis s'étaient gentiment proposés et relayés pour lui servir de chauffeurs, Hinata avait vite mis un frein à ces rendez-vous, s'estimant beaucoup trop gâtée. Se débarrasser de son père fut plus rude puisque l'affaire du « voleur de jambes » l'inquiétait toujours et il se refusait de ne pas veiller sur ses deux filles. De plus, à cause de ses heures supplémentaires, Hinata commençait plus tôt et terminait plus tard. Ses horaires ne correspondant pas à celles de ses amis, elle s'en voulait beaucoup trop de les désobliger par ce service de covoiturage.

Alors Hinata s'était tournée vers les transports en commun.

Fort heureusement pour elle, ses heures tardives faisaient en sorte qu'elle manquait les heures de pointe.

Mais la fatigue ne tarda pas à se faire plus lourde et pesante.

Assise sur le petit banc de l'arrêt de bus, elle tâchait de se tenir éveillée. Ce n'était pas peu simple, le froid grisant la faisant rêver d'un bain chaud, d'un bol de râmen brûlant et de son lit. Et ce doux mirage la faisait rêvasser davantage.

Qu'est-ce que Mizu Hari lui manquait…

\- Venez.

Hinata ouvrit subitement les yeux et fit un bond en arrière qui menaça de la faire tomber du banc.

Une poigne ferme lui attrapa le bras, lui évitant de justesse une ridicule chute. L'homme qui l'avait ainsi sauvée d'une honte supplémentaire la regardait de ses yeux noirs inexpressifs.

Une fois stabilisée, il la relâcha sans bouger toutefois. Que pouvait-il bien faire là ? Et comment était-il arrivé ?

Un bref coup d'œil en face d'elle lui permit de remarquer la grosse moto luisante garée sur le trottoir d'en face.

Elle somnolait si bien qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

\- Navré de vous avoir effrayée.

Quelque chose dans son ton indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas sincèrement _navré_.

Mais Hinata n'allait pas médire : il s'exprimait de manière polie, elle s'en contenterait.

\- Q… que faites-v … vous l … là ?

\- Suivez-moi.

\- E… euh, j… je… j'at… tends le b… bus.

\- Je vous raccompagne.

\- I…Il v…viendra d… dans qu… quelques mi…. Minutes.

\- Il y a eu un accident sur l'autoroute, ça m'étonnerait qu'il arrive.

Un accident ? C'était bien sa veine. Son voisin ne semblait pas mentir et sans bus, elle serait obligée de rentrer à pied. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle en aurait pour au moins quarante minutes de marche. Quarante minutes dans le froid. Quarante minutes supplémentaires sans la moindre chaleur. Pas si elle acceptait l'offre de son voisin. Mais il en était hors de question ! Elle s'était déjà mise dans beaucoup trop de situations navrantes à ses côtés pour jouer avec le feu. Elle allait refuser gentiment et tant pis s'il se froissait. Après tout, elle était certaine que l'opinion qu'il avait d'elle ne changerait pas.

\- N…non m…merci, j… je ne s… souhaite p… pas v… vous d… déran… ger.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, trancha-t-il. Venez.

Son ton n'admettait aucune protestation mais elle était catégorique.

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas circuler à moto. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Constatant qu'elle ne le suivait pas, il se stoppa, revint sur ses pas et la dévisagea froidement.

\- C'est quoi votre problème ?

\- P…pard.. don ?

\- Vous êtes sourde ?

Choquée par son ton brusque et cassant, Hinata demeura silencieuse. S'il avait été Neji, elle lui aurait répondu d'une manière qu'il méritait.

Mais hélas, _hélas_! Il était un parfait étranger et elle ne pouvait faire preuve d'impolitesse.

\- Vous avez perdu votre langue ?

Elle refusa de répondre, soutenant avec courage ses deux prunelles noires et froides.

\- Très bien. Débrouillez-vous.

Il faisait demi tour à nouveau et s'engageait sur la route lorsque sa bouche la trahit.

Interpellé, il se retourna vers elle, attendant qu'elle poursuive. Au départ, Hinata voulait s'excuser pour son refus car après tout, il avait été bien gentil de lui proposer de la raccompagner. Certes, il lui parlait sur un ton tellement dur que c'en était outrageux. Mais pouvait-elle lui en vouloir alors qu'elle n'avait fait que l'ennuyer depuis son emménagement ?

\- Eeuh …

\- Si c'est pour vous excuser, je …

\- Ce n'est pas ça !

Etonné par la vivacité de sa réponse, il s'avança vers elle, ses yeux la scannant comme s'il souhaitait découvrir un terrible secret. Hinata - bien qu'étant parfaitement innocente – ne put se retenir de paniquer et de se sentir extrêmement coupable. Coupable de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Elle n'en savait rien mais le regard inquisiteur de son voisin était tellement impressionnant et insoutenable qu'elle abdiqua.

\- Je… j… j'ai … j'ai p… peur des … j'ai peur des deux roues.

L'air ahuri qu'arbora son voisin était mémorable. Il semblait parfaitement stupide, tellement différent de la mine hostile qu'il affichait quotidiennement.

Il semblait … humain.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent brièvement, comme si une idée ou une remarque farfelue lui était passée par la tête et il se retint de rire. Cela se voyait. Son corps tout entier paraissait prêt à se plier en deux, foudroyé par une incontrôlable hilarité.

\- Vous p…pouvez r…rire, j'y suis ha…habituée.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je rire ? Tout le monde a ses peurs.

\- Vous en avez a…aussi, Uchiha-san ? Je suis c…certaine qu'elles sont m…moins ri…ridicules que les mi…miennes.

Hinata se tut, se réprimandant mentalement sur sa loquacité. Voilà qu'elle parlait comme si de rien était à son voisin distant. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses mèches sombres, fixa longuement sa moto sur le trottoir d'en face avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

\- Aucune peur n'est ridicule. Il arrive un moment dans la vie où il faut les surmonter et cela demande du courage.

Elle ne répondit pas, surprise par la longue prise de parole de son voisin. C'était bien la première fois qu'il parlait autant. Il surprit sa mine stupéfaite car il détourna la tête, non sans lui adresser un dernier coup d'œil aussi froid que la température extérieure.

\- Que faites-vous ? Je suis patient mais pas suffisamment pour attendre de congeler sur place.

\- Eh… eh bien, j… je…

\- Pourquoi hésiter ? Réparer votre voiture ou vous raccompagner chez vous à moto, ce n'est pas différent. Au final, j'ai votre vie entre mes mains.

\- V…vous avez u…une f.. façon bien é… étrange de pré…senter les cho…choses.

Il eut un rictus et s'éloigna de l'arrêt de bus, la laissant seule dans un froid total.

Hinata était partagée : d'un côté, elle avait hâte de retrouver la chaleur de son appartement mais de l'autre, tout ce qui tenait sur deux roues la terrifiait. Quand bien même, son voisin maîtrisait la conduite de son engin, sa peur était bien trop grande.

Mais n'était-elle pas moins forte que le désir d'être en sécurité chez soi ?

Hinata n'avait que peu de chance de trouver une autre âme charitable à cette heure tardive.

Et faire le trajet à pied ne l'enchantait guère. En calculant bien, si elle acceptait l'offre de son voisin, elle serait chez elle en moins de vingt minutes. Elle n'aurait qu'à prier davantage et avec plus de foi encore pendant ces quelques minutes au lieu de le faire en marchant pendant plus d'une trentaine.

Hinata était intelligente et pragmatique : refuser cette offre se révélait ridicule.

Mais une phobie était une phobie. La surmonter demandait beaucoup de volonté et de … courage. L'écho des propos de son voisin retentit dans son esprit et elle leva la tête sur lui. Comme par hasard, il posa à ce même moment les yeux sur elle, attendant une réponse définitive.

Son choix était fait.

Il la vit inspecter à droite et à gauche la route déserte avant d'accourir vers lui, presque apeurée. Il manqua de se moquer de son attitude candide, amusé par le souci de sécurité qu'elle paraissait rechercher à tout prix. Il lui tendit son casque et elle le tint entre ses mains maladroitement. Il la laissa un moment réfléchir au moyen le plus adéquat de le resserrer davantage avant de finalement le reprendre pour l'enfoncer dans son crâne de la plus douce des manières. En toute ironie, s'entend. Il avait déjà suffisamment perdu de temps.

Il enfourcha sa moto et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, debout à ses côtés.

\- Montez derrière moi, accrochez-vous à n'importe quoi et tenez-vous bien.

\- E…euh fi…finalem…ment, j… je c.. crois q…que

\- Montez, ordonna-t-il.

Elle sursauta et s'exécuta rapidement, probablement terrifiée par son ton autoritaire. Elle était beaucoup trop docile pour qu'il l'emploie à son encontre mais les mauvaises manies avaient la vie rude. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser.

\- Vous êtes bien installée ?

Tout comme le sarcasme qui imprégnait toutes ses paroles.

Il perçut un craintif « oui » et démarra la moto. Celle-ci vibra, ronfla plus puissamment, terrifiant un peu plus la jeune femme. Il bifurqua à gauche, se plaça correctement sur la route avant d'accélérer. Contrairement aux exclamations plaintives qu'il avait imaginées, sa passagère demeura muette. Sasuke aurait aimé connaître ses pensées. Son silence résultait-il de sa grande angoisse ? Il obtint sa réponse lorsqu'il tourna à un virage.

Des avant-bras vinrent l'enserrer fortement à la taille tandis que des petites mains agrippaient son blouson de protection. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être prisonnier d'un étau en acier dont le diamètre se rétrécissait à faire virage effectué, à chaque vitesse passée.

S'il ne se retrouvait pas avec des bleus le lendemain, cela relevait du miracle.

Il sentit son casque buter contre son dos et retint un gémissement.

Cette fille était un bourreau.

Fort heureusement pour sa cage thoracique, la circulation était fluide et même en respectant les limitations de vitesse, ils arrivèrent à destination en dix minutes. Sasuke se gara à sa place habituelle et posa pied à terre. Il attendit que sa passagère revienne d'entre les âmes torturées par la peur pour retrouver sa liberté.

Néanmoins, au bout d'une minute, il perdit patience.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, gronda-t-il.

Sans attendre de réponse, il attrapa les mains fermement entrelacées de la jeune femme et les sépara sans délicatesse. Une fois libre, il inspira un bon coup et s'éloigna de sa moto où demeurait toujours installée sa voisine. À la voir ainsi immobile, elle devait certainement être en état de choc. Superbe.

Il releva la manche de son blouson, consulta sa montre avant de retenir un juron. Il allait être en retard.

\- Hyûga !

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et il la vit se débattre avec le casque.

Ne pouvant réprimer un rictus moqueur, il se rapprocha, lui vint en aide et l'observa arranger ses cheveux en désordre. Il s'attendait à ce que des larmes aient inondé son visage mais contre toute attente, un large sourire illuminait son visage rosi.

Ses prunelles étrangement lilas brillaient d'une excitation contenue et le déroutèrent.

N'avait-elle pas mentionné une phobie quelques minutes auparavant ? Était-ce de cette manière qu'elle se remettait de son traumatisme ?

Son air confus dut l'amuser car elle éclata de rire, soudainement.

Son rire était discret mais sincère et plein d'amusement. Son attitude était loin de celle attendue après une confrontation avec une phobie.

Après tout, cela ne l'étonnait guère.

Dès leur première rencontre, devant sa porte, il avait eu le sentiment que cette femme était différente. _Louche_. Et ses agissements des jours suivants n'avaient pas changé la donne.

Ce soir, confirmation obtenue : sa voisine était bizarre.

\- C…c'est … c'ét… tait g…gé…génial !

Il ne put masquer son étonnement. L'air extatique de sa voisine le fit sourire bien malgré lui.

\- J'ai ad… doré ! renchérit-elle, en descendant de la moto.

Sasuke s'interrogea un moment sur la santé mentale de sa voisine, perturbé par son emballement inattendu. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir surmonté sa peur la rendait heureuse.

En silence, ils pénétrèrent dans leur immeuble et s'engagèrent dans la cage d'ascenseur l'un après l'autre. Elle appuya sur le bouton du huitième étage et se tourna vers lui.

\- Si…sinon, où e..en est m… ma v… voiture ?

Il masqua une grimace à l'évocation de l'automobile oubliée dans un coin de son garage.

Il avait sciemment ignorée la petite voiture, désirant se venger de l'ennui que lui causait sa nouvelle voisine. La honte finit par apparaître et sous son regard innocent, il fut obligé de mentir.

\- Karin est tombée malade et comme je n'ai pas trouvé de remplaçant, nous avons pris du retard.

\- Va-t-elle m…mieux ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ka…Karin.

Il fut surpris par le réel intérêt de sa voisine pour sa gérante et hocha brièvement la tête, devinant que s'il poursuivait trop loin dans ce mensonge, il finirait pas être démasqué.

\- Ta.. tant mieux. L.. la sant…té est tr… très im…portante.

Il ne répondit pas et leur ascension continua en silence. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur porte respective.

\- U… Uchiha-san ?

Il se retourna et la vit, inclinée. Cette fille était beaucoup trop respectueuse.

\- M… merci in… infini…niment. J… je vous su… suis très rec… reconnaissan… te. Bo…bonne soir…rée.

Elle se releva, lui offrit un timide sourire avant de rentrer chez elle.

Sasuke demeura longtemps à contempler la porte de sa voisine.

Elle le troublait.

* * *

Hinata était de très bonne humeur.

Le petit tour en moto de la veille avait réveillé une curieuse sensation.

Était-ce le goût du risque de circuler par ce moyen ou le fait de s'entendre mieux avec son voisin ? Dans tous les cas, elle était ravie. Elle avait réparé ses maladresses précédentes et s'était peut-être découvert une nouvelle passion.

Déboulant dans l'entrée de l'immeuble, elle ajusta son bonnet, enroula correctement son écharpe avant d'affronter le froid. Elle n'avait pas fait cinq pas qu'elle aperçut son voisin, appuyé contre un poteau électrique. Il portait une épaisse doudoune noire grâce à laquelle, elle jurerait qu'il ne ressentait pas le moindre petit coup de vent.

Elle lui enviait ce précieux équipement.

Par-dessus son épaule, il tenait une blouse rembourrée noire avec de belles flammes mauves et argentées qui allait de concert avec un casque. Une nouvelle tenue de protection ?

Il n'avait pas l'intention de la porter par-dessus sa grosse doudoune, non ?

\- Il va faire froid aujourd'hui, dit-il, en s'approchant d'elle.

\- O…Oui. Faites b… bien atten…tion à vous, U…Uchiha-san.

Il acquiesça brièvement et s'arrêta devant elle, lui tendant le casque.

\- Il… il est vra… vraiment très .. jo… joli.

\- Mettez-le.

Hinata le dévisagea un long moment, n'étant pas bien certaine d'avoir correctement entendu sa requête. Néanmoins, il semblait si sérieux qu'elle doutait qu'il s'agisse d'une farce.

\- U…Uchiha-san …

\- Ce n'est rien. En réparation du retard pris par Karin.

Pauvre fille.

Depuis la veille, elle devait éternuer chaque fois qu'il l'impliquait dans son mensonge.

\- El… elle était ma… malade.

\- Ne la défendez pas. Elle est plutôt utile, non ?

Hinata aperçut le petit sourire moqueur de son voisin et sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

Cette gentillesse soudaine la rendait perplexe. Comment se faisait-il que son voisin témoigne autant de sympathie à son égard alors que quelques jours auparavant, il ne répondait même pas à ses saluts polis ? Ce changement d'attitude la dépassait.

Était-ce parce qu'elle le paierait pour la future bonne santé de Mizu Hari ?

\- Allons-y.

\- Vous ne …ne comp…

\- Je ne suis pas votre chauffeur personnel, coupa-t-il, en s'éloignant vers le parking. Je vous dépose seulement à l'arrêt de bus.

\- Non !

Il se stoppa et se retourna lentement vers elle. Son regard autrefois sympathique était devenu glacial et effrayant. Il lui faisait vraiment peur avec son attitude menaçante.

Il ne devait pas être habitué à être contredit.

\- Je ne v… veux s… surt… tout p… pas v…vous d…dérang… ger.

\- Ça ira. Venez.

Encore un ordre. Hinata trouvait qu'il employait un peu trop ce ton autoritaire avec elle. Pourtant, elle s'exécuta. Guidée par l'envie de ne pas contrarier son voisin et gâcher l'entente cordiale qui se créait doucement entre eux, elle le suivit.

Sa gêne fut immédiatement évanouie lorsqu'elle revit la fameuse moto.

D'un noir graphite remplacé sur certaines pièces par un bleu phtalo, elle était rutilante et ne présentait aucune rayure. Comme neuve. La machine possédait une classe fascinante, presque effrayante et dégageait quelque chose de puissant, de magnétique. La moto en imposait et correspondait tout à fait à son propriétaire.

Elle finit d'observer amoureusement l'engin et surprit le regard perdu de son voisin.

La veille encore, elle confessait avoir peur des deux roues et avait même eu l'idée stupide de rentrer à pied au lieu d'accepter son offre. Après leur courte ballade, elle l'avait abasourdi avec sa révélation inattendue qui l'avait dérouté. Maintenant, elle le regardait avec un sourire, le sourire d'une femme ravie.

Un beau sourire.

Le coin de ses lèvres s'ourla légèrement, causant une surprise totale chez Hinata.

Il souriait ! Son antipathique – enfin, anciennement antipathique – voisin souriait.

Certes, ce n'était qu'un léger voire minuscule sourire mais c'en était un vrai.

Pas un rictus railleur ou méprisant. Elle progressait, sa persévérance polie serait récompensée.

Malheureusement, il surprit son air ébahi et changea à nouveau d'attitude.

\- Montez. Je n'aime pas être en retard.

Elle s'installa et enfila la blouse qu'il lui tendit.

Elle refermait la fermeture Éclair tandis qu'il s'approchait pour lui mettre le casque aussi délicatement que la veille. Même si d'un point de vue extérieur, ses gestes paraissaient brusques, Hinata n'était pas maltraitée.

Aucun brin de cheveux ne fut coincé.

Le casque entra parfaitement et lorsqu'il abaissa la visière, elle le remercia en lui adressant un sourire poli. Il n'y répondit pas, une parfaite indifférence se peignant sur son visage et il s'installa à son tour. Il mit son casque, ses gants et Hinata sentit l'excitation lui chatouiller les orteils.

Le vrombissement apparut, faisant trembler l'engin et elle enlaça la taille de son chauffeur.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait apprécié la petite ballade que toute sa peur s'était complètement évanouie. La vitesse, le ronronnement de la machine et l'impression de voler l'avaient conquise. Mais une toute petite hantise demeurait.

Il les conduisit hors du parking et Hinata put sentir le vent froid geler ses mains.

Elle avait oublié ses gants et souffrirait tout le long du voyage mais cela valait le coup. Resserrant sa prise, elle sourit pleinement, sa bonne humeur se décuplant.

Passée l'attitude froide et distante, Sasuke Uchiha était un homme assez charmant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour cette (très) longue absence. Celle-ci est due à plusieurs facteurs : des stages, un mémoire, une nouvelle vie professionnelle, un ordinateur en pleine agonie et absolument pas compatible pour l'écriture et un gros projet personnel en cours qui prend du temps, beaucoup de temps et le fait que j'ai perdu mon cahier de brouillon où sont détaillés tous les chapitres. Mais je l'ai retrouvé, HOURRA !**

 **Je m'excuse pour tout cela, pour mon absence de réponses à tous vos commentaires qui m'ont énormément fait plaisir et soulagé.**

 **Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne me sentais pas très confiante de travailler avec Hinata et Sasuke donc j'ai l'impression d'avancer sur des oeufs. Vos avis sont très encourageants et c'est en cela qu'ils sont précieux pour moi. Ils me donnent l'envie de poursuivre et de m'améliorer. D'ailleurs, je tenais sincèrement à vous remercier personnellement pour vos messages. Merci du fond du coeur :)**

 **Concernant les questions (ou remarques) faites, je vais essayer d'apporter des réponses.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'il y aura un triangle ? == Bonne question. Je ne sais pas encore comment les choses évolueront donc je ne peux pas donner à l'heure actuelle une réponse fixée.**

 **\- Est-ce que Sasuke a tiré le lot "millionnaire et coureur de jupons" ? == Absolument pas :D**

 **\- Est-ce que Juugo travaille au garage ? == Non, mais il est le fournisseur des pièces détachées, donc disons que c'est aussi un collègue. Et oui, on ne l'a pas encore vu ^^**

 **Donc voilà le chapitre 3 pour aujourd'hui. Je ne promets pas de publication régulière vu que je suis encore très occupée mais je ferais tout mon possible pour poursuivre l'écriture de cette histoire. Encore désolée pour l'attente et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un mois entier s'était écoulé depuis que Mizu Hari était logée au garage de Sasuke Uchiha. Karin, sa comptable et gérante, avait appelé sa voisine depuis lors mais Sasuke se refusait à réparer la voiture. Si au départ, il avait souhaité ennuyer sa nouvelle voisine qu'il avait trouvée agaçante, son intention actuelle était tout autre. Aussi absurde et surprenant que cela paraisse, Sasuke s'était habitué à la petite routine qu'il avait instituée.

Chaque matin, il attendait que sa voisine descende pour la déposer à son arrêt de bus où tous les soirs, il venait la récupérer. Au fil des jours, la jeune femme devenait moins craintive et commençait même à s'intéresser à Chidori, sa fière moto.

Sasuke ne souhaitait pas perdre l'étrange lien qu'il construisait avec cette jeune femme.

Elle était gentille. Non pas que les autres résidents de l'immeuble ne le soient pas. Seulement, elle était jusqu'à ce jour la seule à avoir persisté alors qu'il avait été exécrable comme toujours. Hinata Hyûga était si gentille et sincère qu'il lui devenait beaucoup plus difficile d'être froid et garder son indifférence à son égard.

\- Sasuke, pour la énième fois, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

La voix de Karin, bien plus forte que d'ordinaire, lui parvint et il reprit contact avec la réalité.

\- Quoi ?

Karin retint un grognement de mécontentement pour son patron mais pas l'œillade désapprobatrice pour son ami de longue date. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et mit en veille sa tablette pour planter son regard dans le sien.

\- Nous avons reçu quatre voitures, une moto, deux quads le mois dernier.

\- Et ?

\- Tous ont été réparés et remis à leurs propriétaires respectifs depuis un moment sauf une voiture.

\- Et ?

\- Deux nouveaux clients se sont présentés et tu travailles déjà sur la voiture de l'un alors que celle de ta cliente qui, au passage, est aussi l'amie de Kiba, est toujours là.

\- Et ?

 **\- Et** tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour une idiote et m'expliquer à quel jeu tu es en train de jouer ?

Il soutint le regard contrarié de son amie mécontente et détourna la tête. S'il l'ignorerait, elle irait déverser sa frustration ailleurs ou sur Suigetsu.

\- Tu ne serais pas devenu sexiste par hasard ?

\- Hnn.

\- Aies pitié de cette pauvre fille qui a besoin de sa voiture ! Tu la forces à prendre les transports.

\- C'est bon pour la santé.

\- Elle doit payer un abonnement exorbitant pour ça.

\- C'est écologique.

\- Sasuke !

Excédé par l'interrogatoire moralisateur de son amie et désireux d'y mettre un terme, il reprit son activité sans se soucier de la crise interne qui la faisait bouillir. Karin avait un tempérament de feu mais elle était une très bonne gérante.

Déchargeant toute la comptabilité et les prises de tête administratives et juridiques sur ses épaules, il était plutôt satisfait de son travail. Sans elle, exercer ce métier serait une plaie.

Il ne l'admettrait jamais devant elle, cela allait de soit.

\- Ok, fais comme bon te semble ! J'abandonne. Mais si demain, on se retrouve devant les tribunaux, tu prendras tes responsabilités, menaça-t-elle, en s'éloignant de lui.

Elle ignora superbement l'intérêt de Suigetsu pour sa mauvaise humeur et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau à l'étage. Dans ce milieu totalement masculin et perdue entre les personnalités des uns et des autres, elle craquerait un jour.

Peut-être que côtoyer sa calme et douce voisine lui permettrait de relativiser.

Tandis qu'il changeait de clef, Sasuke en profita pour consulter l'heure. Alors qu'il avait pour habitude de ne jamais regarder la grande pendule de son garage, ce geste était devenu un besoin. S'il ne comptait pas son temps de travail quelques semaines plus tôt, il se faisait un devoir de surveiller l'heure.

Il devait toujours arriver avant le bus de sa voisine.

* * *

Cette après-midi-là, Ino ne lui laissa pas le choix.

Elle comptait offrir un cadeau à l'élu actuel de son cœur et requérait son aide et celle de Sakura. Hinata n'avait pas osé dire non, toujours prête à aider son amie. D'autant que cette sortie lui permettrait de repérer les présents à offrir à ses proches. Elle n'avait aucune idée pour Hanabi et hésitait encore pour Neji, toujours si mystérieux.

C'était l'occasion de consacrer ces quelques heures à ces achats.

D'ailleurs, elle en profiterait pour offrir quelque chose de simple et sympathique à la gérante du garage et l'aide de ses amies serait la bienvenue. Neji lui avait conseillé de soudoyer Karin afin qu'elle fasse pression sur le garagiste et obtienne rapidement la réparation de sa voiture. Son cousin avait été ferme : si dans trois semaines, la situation n'était pas réglée, il se rendrait personnellement au garage pour exiger des explications. Et Neji ne plaisantait pas. Apercevant un accessoire pour tablette, elle se dirigea vers le rayon et tomba sur une personne particulière.

\- Hinata-chan, comment ça va ? s'exclama Naruto, toujours aussi plein d'entrain.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, surprise par son accolade amicale.

Elle retint sa respiration, refusant d'humer le parfum de son ami et de savourer cette courte et anodine étreinte. Il lui était pénible et difficile de se résigner à abandonner tout sentiment d'affection qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, ce sournois pincement à la poitrine l'étouffait et la douleur était toujours difficile à canaliser.

Aimer sans retour ne devrait pas être permis.

C'était l'état le plus horrible à supporter pour un être humain. Le pire résidait dans l'énorme sourire que Naruto lui offrait, ignorant tout des tourments qu'il lui causait.

\- Je vais bien merci. Comment vas-tu ?

\- En pleine forme ! déclara-t-il. Je cherche un super cadeau à offrir à ma mère et j'essaie d'être discret car je suis sûr que mon père essaie de voler mon idée.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il inspecta rapidement les alentours à la recherche de son paternel. Rassuré, il riva ses magnifiques yeux bleus sur elle.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de chercher mon cadeau ? plaisanta-t-il, avec son sourire charmeur.

Hinata retint sa respiration et son cœur s'emballa.

Naruto avait cet effet saisissant qui la désarmait. Sa gorge s'asséchait, sa nervosité croissait et ses mains commençaient à trembler. Il lui était tellement difficile de soutenir le regard de Naruto pendant que tout son corps réagissait d'une manière incontrôlable en sa présence.

\- Au fait, tu es toujours partante pour le week-end à Niseko ?

Chaque année, pour célébrer Noël, ses amis choisissaient un endroit sympa à travers le Japon. C'était l'occasion de voyager sans se ruiner et de profiter de ses amis. Pour cet hiver, Naruto avait été chargé de choisir la destination. Une virée dans les plus belles montagnes japonaises ravissait unanimement la bande. Tous se préparaient à chausser les skis et salivaient déjà en imaginant les pot-au-feu traditionnels et les sources chaudes qui les attendaient.

Sans compter qu'à l'occasion de ce grand week-end entre amis, Hinata fêterait son vingt-cinquième anniversaire. Ino et sa culture occidentale sacralisait les vingt-cinq ans – un cap fondamental, un quart de siècle, disait-elle – de sorte qu'elle préparait une grande fête dont elle gardait la surprise. Elle souhaitait épater son amie.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte, renchérit Naruto, mes skis sont prêts et mon cœur aussi.

\- Ton… cœur ?

\- Oui, hé hé, c'est encore qu'un secret mais je compte me déclarer à Sakura à Noël, confia-t-il, à voix basse, légèrement embarrassé. Enfin, si je trouve le courage.

Hinata ne répondit rien, interloquée et secrètement peinée par cet aveu.

Elle n'ignorait pas l'affection de Naruto envers Sakura mais n'avait jamais envisagé que ses sentiments puissent être aussi forts. D'une façon de penser tout à fait égoïste et blâmable, elle espérait que cet attachement ne soit que passager ou trop léger pour conduire à une histoire d'amour. Elle nourrissait toujours l'espoir qu'un jour il la regarde comme il regardait Sakura et que si elle patientait discrètement, son amour changerait de cible.

Mais lorsqu'elle étudiait Naruto, lorsqu'elle voyait dans ses yeux danser ce tendre sentiment pour son amie, son cœur se serrait davantage. Jusqu'à se briser. Il n'y avait jamais eu de place pour elle dans le monde de Naruto autrement qu'en tant qu'amie.

Elle n'avait aucune chance face à l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Sakura.

Tous ses espoirs vains furent balayés brutalement.

Une tristesse immense la submergea et elle fit preuve d'une force extraordinaire pour saluer Naruto, faire signe à ses amies et disparaître dans le magasin. Hinata ne pouvait rester une seconde de plus face à Naruto Uzumaki alors qu'elle réalisait que définitivement, indéniablement, il ne la considérerait jamais autrement que comme son amie.

Il lui fallait réparer son cœur.

* * *

Pour chasser son chagrin, Hinata sombra dans la folie du commerce.

Elle se jeta corps et âme dans les achats de Noël, divisa par deux son compte en banque pour ignorer la douleur. Cette folie dépensière n'aurait heureusement pas trop de conséquences sur son quotidien avec ses économies placées sous son matelas. Faire plaisir à ses proches semblait un bon objectif pour oublier son cœur brisé. Bien évidemment, elle s'était octroyée le plaisir de quelques roulés à la cannelle au passage pour adoucir l'amertume de sa triste humeur.

Pendant deux heures, elle n'avait eu en tête que les visages tendres et souriants des membres de sa famille. Même l'ignoble petit chihuahua édenté de son vieil oncle sourd aurait un petit ensemble pour la nouvelle année. Et pour occuper son esprit sur le chemin du retour, elle se concentra sur le dossier qu'elle gérait actuellement au bureau.

Chargée comme une mule, elle regagna son immeuble, la neige craquant sous son poids.

Le froid lui mordait les joues mais elle n'en avait absolument rien à cirer. Il pouvait bien lui geler les doigts jusqu'à craindre l'amputation que toute douceur de vivre ne reviendrait pas. Ses paquets pesaient en raison de leur nombre et Hinata sentait les muscles de ses bras s'engourdir. Heureusement, elle arrivait bientôt chez elle.

Face à l'entrée de son immeuble, elle composa le code, saisit la poignée de la porte qu'elle eut toutes les peines du monde à tirer vers elle.

Quand est-ce le propriétaire se déciderait à automatiser les portes ?

Encombrée par ses innombrables sachets, elle lâcha malencontreusement la poignée et la porte se referma. Elle recomposa le code et avec une ténacité hors norme, s'engageant à pénétrant dans le hall le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement, elle fut déséquilibrée par une plaque de verglas, les paquets qu'elle tenait dans sa main tombèrent tandis qu'elle se retrouva à genoux. Et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Hinata éclata en sanglots.

Toutes ces larmes qu'elle retenait vaillamment depuis sa discussion avec Naruto dévalèrent en cascade sur son visage. Elle laissa choir ses autres sacs tandis que les spasmes secouaient sa poitrine. Elle était minable et pathétique à pleurer ainsi devant l'entrée de son immeuble. Heureusement, il faisait tard et elle avait très peu de chance que l'un de ses voisins ne la voie dans cet état lamentable.

Sauf que la chance ne lui souriait pas aujourd'hui.

\- Allons, Hinata, ressaisis-toi, hoqueta-t-elle, en récupérant ses sacs. Tu sais bien que tu n'avais rien à attendre de lui alors … pourquoi es-tu au… aussi triste ?

\- Vous voulez un coup de main ?

Hinata ne retint pas un cri d'effroi lorsqu'elle reconnut son cher voisin, vêtu d'un survêtement de sport bleu nuit et armé de sa poubelle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admettre que, même pour sortir ses ordures, il détenait une classe qui lui faisait cruellement défaut.

Il l'examina les sourcils froncés et dans un mouvement puéril, elle lui tourna le dos.

Il n'avait pas besoin de constater davantage son désarroi et l'étendue de son piteux état. Elle entendait ses pas derrière elle et l'imaginait se diriger vers le local destiné aux poubelles. Si elle se dépêchait, elle aurait le temps de rentrer et filer chez elle sans qu'il ne lui adresse la parole à nouveau. Son attitude irrespectueuse l'aurait fait bondir en temps normal mais la situation devenait ingérable. Elle ne pouvait pas être extrêmement polie et dissimuler un chagrin d'amour, quand même ! C'était aussi incompatible que de déguster une glace au chocolat en se faisant épiler le maillot. Ramassant ses paquets à toute allure, elle se redressa et fut étonnée de se retrouver en face de son voisin de garagiste.

Mais pourquoi était-il si rapide ? Décidément, elle rencontrait difficultés sur difficultés.

Il lui tardait de rejoindre son lit pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur sa situation misérable à l'abri de tous regards.

Son voisin n'avait toujours pas défroncé les sourcils et la dévisageait avec un air concerné.

\- Vous allez bien ?

La force lui manquait pour jouer la comédie. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle tenta néanmoins de sourire, bien que son sourire soit le plus triste au monde.

\- Disons que j'ai connu mieux.

Il avisa ses yeux rougis et entreprit de lui prendre l'intégralité de ses sacs, faisant fi de ses protestations. Il composa rapidement le code d'accès, ouvrit la porte et d'un signe de tête, l'invita à pénétrer dans le hall. Hinata se résigna sans broncher.

Un peu de brusquerie la ramènerait à la dure réalité.

\- Rien de grave ? s'enquit-il, en appelant l'ascenseur.

\- Certaines situations sont bien pires que la mienne, donc je ne vais pas me plaindre.

\- Pour vous, est-ce grave ou pas ? insista-t-il, en dardant ses yeux noirs sur elle.

Et à cet instant, Hinata lutta contre les larmes qui menaçaient de se répandre en grandes eaux devant la bonté cachée de son voisin. S'il était réellement aussi antipathique et froid qu'il le paraissait, il n'aurait jamais pris de ses nouvelles avec autant d'intérêt. Son voisin apparaissait beaucoup plus agréable et ce fut la chose positive qui embellit la fin d'une journée morose. Elle avait perdu tout espoir d'être l'objet de sentiments amoureux de la part de Naruto mais son voisin ne semblait pas réfractaire à une amitié courtoise.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il la laissa entrer en premier et appuya sur le bouton correspondant à leur étage. Puis, les portes se refermèrent et un silence plana durant quelques secondes.

\- Blessure sentimentale, avoua-t-elle, dans un souffle, presque honteuse.

Il la jaugea un instant, plissa les yeux mais se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire. Son absence de réaction l'embarrassa terriblement et elle rit nerveusement.

\- C'est pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'excuse de vous ennuyer avec …

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser d'avoir un cœur, répondit-il, gravement. Aimer n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

\- Et je comprends pourquoi.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur et perplexe, l'invitant silencieusement à poursuivre.

\- Aimer fait mal.

Et elle se maudit pour avoir couiné aussi minablement et montré à ce voisin étranger son affliction. C'était une affaire personnelle qui ne le concernait pas et cet étalage d'extrême sensibilité allait à l'encontre de toutes les règles de politesse acquises.

Son voisin ne se préoccupa même pas de lui répondre tellement son attitude était inconvenante. C'était sur les épaules d'Ino qu'elle devait se lamenter, pas susciter la pitié chez un inconnu. Il se contentait d'étudier son visage minutieusement avec un regard vague, comme s'il était plongé dans ses propres réflexions. Puis, l'ascenseur se stoppa et les portes s'ouvrirent sur leur étage. Elle sortit la première tandis que son voisin reprenait contact avec la réalité. Hinata s'empressa de sortir ses clefs et de les mettre dans la serrure pour le libérer.

\- Vous pouvez les déposer là, vous m'avez déjà bien aidée, Uchiha-san, indiqua-t-elle, je vous en remercie.

Il attendit qu'elle ait ouvert la porte pour se débarrasser de ses paquets dans son entrée.

Puis, avec un simple « bonsoir » sans un regard, il se dirigera vers son propre appartement. Elle venait même de gâcher cette relation naissante avec son voisin difficilement approchable. Finalement, elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever ce matin.

* * *

Pour se faire pardonner de les avoir délaissées dans le centre commercial sans leur donner d'explications, Hinata convia ses bonnes amies quelques jours plus tard. Au programme, discussions, organisation de leur week-end montagnard à Niseko et dégustation de scones. L'heure du thé étant sacrée pour Ino, Hinata n'omettait jamais d'accompagner son service d'une savoureuse fournée de gâteaux anglo-saxons pour le plus grand bonheur de son amie. Bien évidemment, pour les accorder à leur palais nippon, elle adaptait les recettes en ajoutant des ingrédients typiquement japonais comme le matcha ou les fleurs de cerisier, ce qui ravissait ses amies.

Ino, bloc-notes à la main, retranscrivait à l'écrit leur planification pendant qu'elles débattaient oralement. Tenten et sa bonne mémoire leur rappelait les éléments importants à ne pas oublier – tels que la trousse de premiers secours, indispensable avec Naruto dans leur groupe quand elles discutèrent de la logistique. Quels moyens de transport privilégier pour se rendre à Niseko ? Le Shinkansen pour aller à Hokkaido accumulait pas mal d'avantages mais son principal inconvénient demeurait son prix exorbitant. Ils avaient prévu un bon budget raisonnable qu'ils ne devaient pas dépenser. Or, si on rajoutait le prix des billets de Shinkansen, le montant des dépenses augmenterait et ils devraient sacrifier quelques plaisirs gastronomiques ou des activités. Avec avoir entendu l'avis de tous les membres de leur groupe en discussion groupée par téléphone, il fut entendu qu'ils partiraient en voiture.

Et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que l'après-midi d'Hinata prit un drôle de tournant.

\- Bon, avec nos bagages et quelques courses pour le trajet, trois voitures devraient suffire, décompta Sakura.

\- Shino, Kiba et Tenten se sont proposés, rappela Ino. C'est OK ?

\- Attendez, vous oubliez que Naruto, Kiba et Lee emmènent leur snowboard et que ces machins-là prennent de la place, ajouta Tenten. Il nous faudrait une voiture de plus pour être à l'aise.

\- Hinata, ta voiture est dispo ? demanda Sakura.

\- Non, elle est toujours au garage.

 _\- What_? s'écria Ino, la bouche pleine d'un cupcake.

\- Ça doit faire au moins deux mois qu'elle est en réparation, releva Tenten, observant Ino avaler rageusement la petite pâtisserie.

\- T'es sûre que tu as un bon garagiste ? s'enquit Sakura.

\- Kiba m'a assuré qu'il était le meilleur, affirma Hinata, confiante. La responsable a été malade un moment donc le garage tournait lentement mais…

 _\- Bullshit_! s'exclama Ino, en se redressant. Ces garagistes en profitent toujours parce qu'ils prennent les femmes pour des nouilles.

\- Calme-toi, Ino, il doit bien y avoir une explication.

\- On l'a trouvée, Sakura, ce type se moque d'Hinata !

\- Tes accusations sont hâtives quand même.

\- Oui, peut-être que ma voiture a un sérieux problème, proposa Hinata, en tendant un autre cupcake à son amie.

Ino garda le silence tout en plissant les yeux puis, se redressa soudainement, au grand étonnement de ses amies.

\- Ino, tu pars déjà ?

\- Tenten, je vais régler le compte de ce _f******_ garagiste.

Hinata se demanda bien où son amie pouvait se rendre puisqu'à sa connaissance, Ino ne savait rien de l'identité de son fameux garagiste. Seulement, à la mine horrifiée de Sakura qui révélait à Tenten que Kiba leur avait appris que le voisin d'Hinata n'était autre que l'homme qui s'occupait également de sa voiture, Hinata fut elle-même épouvantée.

Et avec la façon dont Ino remit ses ballerines, couplée à la lourdeur de ses pas et à la violence avec laquelle elle claqua la porte, elle paniqua. Sans perdre une minute de plus, elle bondit sur ses pieds et détala dans l'entrée. Sans prendre le temps de changer de chaussures, elle ouvrit sa porte et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang.

Ino se tenait droite devant son voisin qu'elle menaçait de son index tout en le fixant, les yeux dans les yeux. Sans la moindre peur ni même la moindre honte, elle déblatérait tout un tas de reproches, basculant du japonais à l'anglais sans même s'en rendre compte. Son coup de semonce n'avait aucune cohérence à cause de cet entremêlement linguistique mais il ne fallait pas être bilingue pour comprendre qu'elle lui faisait regretter de conserver Mizu Hari aussi longtemps. De son côté, son voisin surplombait son amie de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés sur son buste, nullement affecté par son discours.

Il attendait que la tempête s'essouffle visiblement.

C'était mal connaître Ino.

Quand Hinata se ressaisit et traversa le palier, celle-ci énumérait tous les adjectifs péjoratifs qui qualifiaient le goujat voleur qu'était Sasuke Uchiha. Sans croiser le regard de ce dernier, Hinata empoigna son amie qui le blâmait en insistant sur le fait qu'il privait Hinata de ses vacances et du somptueux anniversaire que ses amis lui préparaient.

Ignorant ses protestations, elle la força à rentrer chez elle, ce qui ne se fit pas sans mal. Heureusement, ces cours de self-défense développaient la force dans ses bras, sinon elle n'aurait pas pu maîtriser Ino. La confiant à Sakura et Tenten qui l'entraînèrent dans le salon où elle serait inoffensive, elle s'empressa de ressortir pour s'excuser et excuser le comportement d'Ino. Le silence était enfin revenu à l'étage, l'embarrassant de plus belle.

Ino avait troublé la quiétude de ses voisins et de ce voisin, en particulier.

Chaque fois qu'elle avait l'impression de repartir sur de bonnes bases, quelque chose venait rompre le bon ordre et l'obligeait à tout arranger. La main sur la poignée de la porte, elle retint un soupir en apercevant Sasuke Uchiha dans la même posture. Il dardait sur elle un regard intense qui tripla son malaise tandis qu'elle avançait vers lui, telle une condamnée vers son bourreau.

\- Uchiha-san, commença-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix, je suis sincèrement, sincèrement désolée. Veuillez ignorer les propos de mon amie, je vous en prie, elle ne pensait pas tout ce qu'elle vous a dit.

\- Il faudrait que j'oublie que je suis un _fucking bastard_ parce que je n'ai toujours pas réparé votre voiture ? Et qu'elle me poursuivrait jusqu' _in Hell_ si je comptais vous arnaquer ?

\- C'est … Exactement, soupira Hinata, en baissant la tête.

Ino n'y était pas allée de main morte. Comment allait-elle pouvoir réparer ça ?

Son voisin allait certainement s'acharner sur Mizu Hari par vengeance. Et il cesserait de la déposer à son arrêt de bus, ce qui l'obligerait à marcher seule, dans le froid et la nuit.

\- Vous avez de la chance de pouvoir compter sur une amie aussi dévouée, dit enfin, Sasuke.

Abasourdie, Hinata releva la tête et constata qu'aucune contrariété ne ridait son visage. Il ne paraissait pas outré ou fâché et elle en fut extrêmement soulagée. Il continuait de la fixer silencieusement, son regard se promenant sur son visage tandis qu'elle faisait de même.

Puis, comme s'il se rappelait où il était, il se racla la gorge et décroisa les bras.

\- Bonne soirée, Hyûga.

\- Bo… bonne soirée, Uchiha-san.

Un instant, Hinata crut vaguement qu'il rentra chez lui avec un minuscule sourire.

Pourquoi souriait-il ? Avait-il réellement souri ? La porte d'un acajou sombre se referma doucement et elle revint à la réalité.

Quand elle regagna son domicile, Ino était en transe.

La tête posée sur les genoux de Sakura, elle sanglotait et riait en même temps, décrivant avec des gestes et plein d'entrain Sasuke Uchiha.

\- J'ai croisé un _angel_ _today_ et sa beauté divine m'a achevée.

\- Ino …

\- Oh ! s'écria-t-elle, en se redressant subitement. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai traité de bouse d'hippopotame ?! Je suis complètement _crazy_ , ma vie est fichue, Sakuraa…

\- Là, là, c'est fini…

Sakura adressa un regard plein d'interrogations à Hinata qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il était parfois difficile de savoir si Ino exagérait ou si elle laissait son côté théâtral déborder. Néanmoins, Hinata dut mettre un frein lorsqu'elle décréta devenir sa colocataire pour vivre tout près de ce « _Mister Handsome_ ».

* * *

Le mois de décembre fila à toute allure.

Entre les préparatifs du voyage, les derniers achats de Noël, les heures supplémentaires accumulées au travail, Hinata ne vit pas les jours s'écouler. L'excitation du futur voyage entre amis la maintenait éveillée et en forme malgré la fatigue.

Son supérieur tenait à ce que tous les projets de l'entreprise soient impérativement avant la fin de l'année, ce qui entraînait une surcharge de travail considérable. Fort heureusement, la chance lui fournissait un voisin de plus en plus sympathique qui adaptait ses horaires de travail aux siennes.

Tous les matins, elle sursautait de surprise de le trouver sur son palier, en train de l'attendre. Avec la neige et le verglas tapissant Tokyo, il utilisait sa voiture pour leurs trajets.

Une Golf sportive noire, aux vitres semi teintées et aux jantes personnalisées.

La voiture, intérieurement comme extérieurement, était dans un état impeccable comme si elle sortait de son usine de fabrication. L'habitacle propre diffusait une fragrance de cannelle agréable qui s'accordait parfaitement à la période hivernale. Hinata rêvait parfois de déguster un roulé à la cannelle. Le confort incroyable des sièges joint à la quiétude du conducteur la faisait sommeiller, surtout le soir.

La voiture de Sasuke Uchiha correspondait parfaitement à son personnage.

Une fois, elle se surprit à imaginer l'intérieur de son appartement, qui à coup sûr, devait être très bien entretenu. Hinata se sentait même honteuse des mauvais traitements infligés à Mizu Hari. Son petit tas de ferraille résistant depuis les années quatre-vingts n'égalait pas la classe de la Golf de son voisin. Et en songeant à l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'habitacle, elle rougissait d'embarras. Son garagiste avait certainement dû trouver sa montagne de petite monnaie dispersée çà et là, de multiples prospectus conservés car incapable d'opposer un refus à ceux qui les distribuaient, ses Cds sans pochettes…

Hinata n'était pas désordonnée, son appartement attestait de son aptitude à tenir une maison sans problèmes. Seulement, Mizu Hari demeurait une exception. Elle aimait sa petite voiture, c'était son alter ego relaxé. Mizu Hari était plus cool qu'elle et cela ne la dérangeait pas de paraître négligée. Son voisin de garagiste ne comprendrait pas cette relation spéciale et le fait qu'il puisse penser qu'elle n'était pas ordonnée et soignée l'embarrassait.

Non seulement Mizu Hari n'était pas la plus propre des voitures, mais en plus elle offrait le minimum radical en matière de confort. Quand elle songeait aux trois coussins utilisés pour l'ajuster et soulager ses lombaires, elle louait le siège parfait de la Golf de son voisin.

Seul son lit moelleux rivalisait. Hinata sourit de contentement en imaginant la plénitude qui l'attendait une fois dans sa chambre.

Sasuke la vit sourire dans son sommeil et l'envie de la réveiller le déserta.

Comme presque chaque soir, elle roupillait paisiblement à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il conduisait, sa tête se balançait à droite, à gauche, l'amenant à la caler contre l'appui-tête. Quelque fois, elle se cognait contre la fenêtre et se réveillait en sursaut, gémissant contre la douleur.

Et comme tous les soirs, il devait la tirer de son somme.

Mais chaque soir, il retardait ce moment, s'autorisant à l'examiner autant qu'il le désirait.

Il en profitait pour admirer ses jolis traits, sa bouche entrouverte, ses sourcils bien dessinés et la façon dont ses cheveux entouraient son visage rond. Il avait de la chance d'avoir une voisine aussi jolie que gentille.

Cependant, cela ne le motivait pas à passer une nuit hivernale dehors.

\- Hyûga, appela-t-il, doucement, avant de se reprendre. Hyûga !

\- Oui, Chef ! répondit-elle, par réflexe, en se redressant subitement.

Brutalement tirée de son sommeil, elle arrangea rapidement ses cheveux et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Rapidement, elle se souvint qu'elle se trouvait dans la voiture de son voisin et que c'était sa dernière journée de travail de cette année.

Elle riva ses yeux sur son voisin qui la fixait sérieusement.

Pas l'ombre d'un amusement n'apparaissait sur son visage aux mesures parfaites. Pouvait-on être aussi parfait ? Hinata en doutait. La chirurgie esthétique devenait tellement courante que son voisin avait très bien pu y recourir pour obtenir un tel visage.

Son chirurgien détenait des mains exceptionnelles pour réaliser un chef d'œuvre pareil. Hinata n'imaginait même pas les douleurs de la convalescence.

Puis, ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis que son regard s'assombrissait.

\- Quoi ? gronda-t-il.

\- R… rien, balbutia-t-elle, surprise par son ton rude, je… je…

\- Vous ne dormirez pas ici, trancha-t-il, en remontant la fermeture Éclair de son manteau.

Hinata songea qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'ait pas conscience de ses réflexions précédentes. Comment réagirait-il s'il découvrait qu'elle le suspectait d'avoir recouru à la chirurgie esthétique ? Tous ses efforts pour obtenir de lui une relation cordiale se réduiraient à néant.

\- Vous devriez ralentir sur les heures supplémentaires, dit-il, alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans l'ascenseur.

\- Il le fallait bien, je vais me reposer pendant quelques jours, rappela-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, concerné par sa future absence.

Pendant cinq jours, il ne lui servirait pas de chauffeur. Il ne serait pas l'objet de ses salutations matinales et ne la verrait pas non plus s'endormir sur le siège passager.

Pendant cinq petits jours, sa vie reprendrait son cours normal, telle qu'elle était avant que cette inconnue maladroite ne débarque.

Sasuke Uchiha retrouverait l'espace de cinq jours son quotidien habituel et loin de l'exalter, cette perspective le rendait amer.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha ne supportait pas les réseaux sociaux.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'actualisait pas son compte sur Pakkun, un site incontournable. Pourtant en plein milieu de semaine, son ennui était tel qu'il s'était connecté pour une unique raison. Consulter le compte de Kiba.

Sans aucun doute, ce dernier publierait les photos de son séjour dans les Alpes japonaises.

Allongé sous une voiture surélevée, son portable entre les mains, il faisait défiler les multiples clichés de son ami. Voir ce dernier la bouche pleine de neige ou de _gyoza_ ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Sasuke parcourait les clichés avec empressement, n'accordant que peu d'importance aux autres amis de Kiba. Il reconnut cependant l'Anglaise qui lui avait soufflé dans les bronches. À ce souvenir, il ne put retenir un rictus, surtout que son bourreau était maintenue dans la neige par le poids d'un homme blond.

Son index passa les photos, recherchant ce qui captiverait son intérêt.

Sa patience fut récompensée.

Sa voisine enserrait le cou de Kiba d'un bras, l'autre main faisait le signe de la victoire. Son visage se fendait d'un large sourire qui exprimait indubitablement sa joie tandis que ses yeux fixaient l'objectif. Elle portait un adorable bonnet avec des oreilles de panda et un de ces T-Shirt qui retiennent la chaleur de couleur blanc avec un short beige.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la tenue de sa voisine.

Il faisait froid à Hokkaido, bien plus froid que dans tout le reste du Japon puisque l'île était située à l'extrême nord de l'archipel. Les températures hivernales frôlaient souvent les – 10° Celsius. La présence de ce short qui dévoilait de belles cuisses rondes l'intriguait. Un coup d'œil sur Kiba le fit davantage s'interroger. Celui-ci était torse nu, vêtu d'un simple short de bain rouge, et tenait vaillamment une grande chope de bière à sa main.

Sasuke fit glisser son index et d'autres photos apparurent.

Les autres amis de sa voisine, tout aussi peu vêtus, prenaient la pause et en remarquant l'immense cheminée derrière eux, il comprit. Il faisait suffisamment chaud à l'intérieur du chalet loué pour qu'ils s'amusent en tenue légère.

Puis, une autre image survint, avec Hinata qui portait un gros matou affublé d'un chapeau de fête rouge. Le félin exprimait tout son dégoût et son désaccord en affichant une tête peu avenante qui contrastait avec le ravissant sourire de la jeune femme.

Elle était absolument charmante.

Il regrettait presque de s'être comporté avec elle comme un goujat les premiers jours.

\- J'y crois pas…

Pris en flagrant délit de voyeurisme, Sasuke se releva subitement pour masquer l'objet de son méfait et se cogna contre le pare-choc de la voiture au-dessus de lui.

\- Putain de merde ! jura-t-il, en frottant son front.

Le choc lui fit jeter son téléphone qui se retrouva aussitôt dans les mains de son ami et collègue. Celui-ci jeta un œil à la photo qu'observait quelques secondes plus tôt Sasuke. Il siffla d'admiration et afficha une expression narquoise.

\- Elle est vraiment canon, accorda-t-il, d'un œil goguenard, avant que Sasuke ne se jette sur lui.

\- Rends-moi ça, gronda-t-il, en arrachant le téléphone des mains de Suigetsu.

\- T'es vraiment égoïste, en plus d'être voyeur, nargua ce dernier, en s'éloignant pour éviter un coup à la tête.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la plateforme et observa d'un air malicieux son ami.

Ce dernier, énervé et gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait, rangea rageusement son téléphone dans sa poche arrière et s'installa pour reprendre le travail.

\- Sasuke de retour sur Pakkun après des siècles d'inactivité.

\- La ferme.

\- Sasuke en train de mater l'amie de Kiba, qui au passage, est l'une de ses clientes.

\- Ta gueule, Suigetsu.

\- Sasuke saignant du nez sur l'amie de Kiba.

\- Putain, Suigetsu ! grogna Sasuke, en se contournant pour braquer un regard assassin sur son ami.

\- Ooh, j'ai compris, fit ce dernier, illuminé par une révélation. C'est pour ça que tu n'as toujours pas touché à sa voiture, tu fais durer le plaisir …

Découvert, Sasuke ne répondit pas et se concentra sur son travail, en attrapant une clé.

\- Je vais dirrrrrrectement dire ça à Karin, annonça Suigetsu, surexcité. Sasuke, tu es un sacré petit coquin.

Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le sourire carnassier de son ami avant que celui-ci ne s'échappe à l'étage. Le temps d'une seconde, il se remémora que Suigetsu était connecté au compte de Kiba et que par conséquent, il avait accès à ses photos.

Autrement dit, il montrerait aisément à Karin quelle photo il admirait.

Karin, appuyée par Suigetsu, ne cesserait de l'enquiquiner avec cette histoire et surtout, lui ferait un sermon pour son manque de travail et d'honnêteté envers sa voisine. Elle lui ferait tout un discours sur son attitude à l'égard de sa cliente et il en aurait pour au moins deux semaines de reproches tandis que Suigetsu le narguerait éternellement.

L'année ne pouvait pas s'achever d'une pire manière.

Il avait seulement nourri sa curiosité. Il voulait simplement savoir ce que faisait sa voisine.

Y avait-il quelque chose de grave là-dedans ? Était-ce mal de la trouver adorable avec ce matou grincheux dans les bras ?

Il ferait mieux d'attraper Suigetsu avant qu'il ne rapporte tout et dans sa version à Karin.

* * *

\- Rentrez bien ! lança-t-elle, en claquant la portière.

Kiba klaxonna en guise de salut tandis que les passagers arrière – en l'occurrence, Ino et Lee lui faisaient des signes de la main – avant de démarrer. Elle se retrouva seule sur le parking de sa résidence et les observa s'éloigner.

Ce séjour à Niseko avait été extraordinaire.

Naturellement, ils avaient pleinement profité de ces fabuleuses montagnes enneigées en faisant du ski, du snowrafting et du snowboard. D'ailleurs, Hinata avait été sacrée championne de leur bande, battant à plusieurs reprises Lee et Naruto, autoproclamés experts en snowboard. Le Hyûga style avait de beaux jours devant lui.

Évidemment, leur activité préférée était de goûter aux spécialités culinaires d'Hokkaido et de remplir leurs panses au cours d'interminables déjeuners et dîners durant lesquels leur tablée était toujours la plus festive. En soirée, ils s'accordaient des moments de détente aux sources chaudes de la ville, profitaient pour faire un peu de randonnée, visiter Niseko, acheter quelques souvenirs de leur séjour et savourer pleinement tous ces moments entre amis.

Sans compter que son anniversaire avait été magique.

Ino devait se lancer dans l'événementiel car elle détenait un véritable don.

Avec son organisation soigneuse, du goût et trois fois rien, son anniversaire s'était déroulé sans le moindre pépin et dans un cadre magnifique. Elle avait réservé un petit restaurant familial éloigné du centre-ville, perché sur une colline surplombant Niseko. Les propriétaires s'occupaient également d'un _ryokan_ tout simple et ancien, discret et perdu dans la nature.

Tout ce qui plaisait à Hinata.

Leur table faisait face à une immense baie vitrée à travers laquelle ils admiraient la ville sous leur plein, éclairée par les nombreuses illuminations de Noël, ajoutant un brin de magie à l'endroit. Le repas traditionnel, copieux et délicieux, avait ravi tous ses amis et les photos souvenirs imprimaient pour toujours leur joie immense et commune.

Hinata avait fêté son quart de siècle avec brio et entourée de ses plus chers amis.

Il lui avait manqué sa famille à ses côtés pour que son bonheur soit complet.

Heureusement, le nouvel an approchait et avec, l'opportunité d'être réunie auprès des siens.

Sourire aux lèvres, un peu lasse après ces veillées toniques et hilarantes, elle rêvait d'un bain chaud et de s'emmitoufler dans ses draps. Elle souleva sa valise et s'avança vers son immeuble. Après avoir contourné une plaque de verglas, elle releva la tête et reconnut une voiture bien familière.

Juste à côté de la Golf élégante de son voisin se trouvait Mizu Hari.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

Sa petite voiture trônait avec son coup de peinture tout frais. S

es roues regonflées lui donnaient de la hauteur, ses moindres défauts extérieurs avaient été dissimulés par un incroyable tour de magie. Elle paraissait presque neuve.

Hinata trottina vers elle, tâchant d'éviter les endroits glissants et parvenue à l'automobile, ne put cacher son émotion.

Mizu Hari était de retour.

Elle fit le tour de la petite voiture et constata les changements. L'habitacle était propre, débarrassé de ces prospectus inutiles, ses Cds étaient alignés côté passager, protégés dans des pochettes individuelles.

Sur le pare-brise, une enveloppe l'attendait.

Sans empressement, elle la saisit et l'ouvrit.

Sur la petite carte blanche était griffonné un « _Joyeux_ _anniversaire_ » tout simple.

Pas de signature mais l'identité de l'expéditeur ne faisait aucun doute.

Le cœur d'Hinata s'emplit d'une douce émotion tandis qu'elle rangeait soigneusement l'enveloppe dans son sac à main. Ce vingt-cinquième anniversaire avait été plein d'agréables surprises.

Il lui tardait de commencer l'année sous d'aussi beaux auspices.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ^^**

 **À la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je vous dois de profondes excuses pour cette interminable absence. Normalement, ça ne devrait pas être une habitude puisque je compte bien terminer cette fic cette année !**

 **Plein de choses se sont déroulées depuis le dernier chapitre dont l'acquisition d'un nouvel ordi qui me permettrait de rédiger la suite ;)**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part que je suis vraiment désolée de disparaître pendant des mois. Je vous remercie pour tous vos messages et espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de l'attente.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : si ça peut vous rassurer, le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture ;)**

* * *

Comme à chaque nouvelle année, Hinata passait deux jours chez ses grands-parents paternels, auprès desquels se réunissaient tous les descendants directs ou éloignés du clan Hyûga. C'était l'occasion de se retrouver, d'échanger et surtout de souhaiter une bonne santé au vieux couple qui résistait depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Aux yeux de tous les membres de sa grande famille, ses grands-parents incarnaient leur propre couple impérial.

À cette occasion, après avoir visité un temple entièrement construit grâce aux donations d'un illustre ancêtre, toute la famille déjeunait paisiblement, savourant ce moment de partage et de quiétude. Hinata se distrayait en discutant avec ses cousines et cousins éloignés, tout en gardant un œil sur sa cadette, peu aimable. Elle s'efforçait d'apparaître tranquille et tâchait de calmer l'excitation qui l'animait.

Depuis que sa voiture lui avait été remise, elle ne songeait qu'à une chose : remercier son garagiste. Elle trépignait d'impatience de lui exprimer sa reconnaissance et sa joie.

En soit, cela ne représentait pas grand chose : il avait été rémunéré pour ce service. Cependant, Hinata, après tous les déboires – y compris l'intervention d'Ino – ne s'attendant pas à revoir de sitôt Mizu Hari, serait prête à remercier la terre entière.

Aussi, en ce premier jour de l'année, au lieu de rester comme de coutume avec ses parents pour terminer la soirée, elle fila, chargée de mets les plus raffinés.

Grâce à sa tante préférée, la mère de Neji, également cheffe cuisinière dans l'un des restaurants les mieux côtés de Singapour où elle résidait de manière permanente, elle repartait avec des réserves alimentaires pour une semaine. Il y avait de tout mais elle garda les pièces sucrées pour son voisin.

Pressée de lui présenter ses vœux pour la nouvelle année, elle sonna sans crainte à sa porte et attendit patiemment. Une minute plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit et son grand sourire disparut, balayé par la déception.

\- Bonsoir.

L'homme qui lui faisait face n'était pas celui qu'elle recherchait.

Légèrement moins grand que son voisin, il possédait les mêmes cheveux d'un noir absolu ainsi que quelques traits familiers. Cependant, la ressemblance physique avec son voisin s'arrêtait là. L'inconnu devant elle avait un charisme bien différent. Alors que son voisin se montrait hostile, froid et peu aimable, cet homme affichait un sourire poli et la dévisageait avec curiosité mais aucune animosité.

Il paraissait même surpris de la trouver sur le seuil de l'appartement.

De plus, sa voix – douce, chaleureuse – contrastait radicalement avec celle de son garagiste.

L'inconnu ne lui inspirait aucune crainte et paraissait bien au contraire tout disposé à se montrer courtois et accueillant. Néanmoins, l'étonnement lui fit perdre ses moyens.

\- U… Uc..Uchiha-san est là ?

L'homme esquissa un maigre sourire et pencha légèrement la tête sans détourner son regard qui brillait d'intérêt.

\- Vous l'avez devant vous.

\- V… vous n'ê…êtes p…pas Uch… Uchiha-san.

\- Je doute fort que vous connaissiez mon arbre généalogique mais j'imagine que vous cherchez un autre Uchiha, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais qui était cet homme ? Il affirmait être un Uchiha et elle admettait trouver une certaine ressemblance avec son voisin. Cependant, l'incertitude mêlée à la surprise de cette rencontre inattendue acheva de réveiller sa timidité.

\- T.. ten…tenez, bafouilla-t-elle, en tendant une belle boîte dans laquelle étaient conservés les plus beaux mets sucrés de sa tante. J… je suis sin… sincèr…sincèrement d…déso…désolée d… de v.. vous av…avoir dér..rangé.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle s'inclina et fila se réfugier chez elle.

Un inconnu résidait chez son voisin.

La curiosité la piquait pour recueillir plus d'informations sur cet homme qui prétendait être également un Uchiha. Cependant, la timidité et surtout la bienséance la dissuadaient de revenir perturber la tranquillité de cet homme. S'il avait été un malfrat, un quelconque voleur, jamais il ne lui aurait ouvert la porte aussi gentiment. Sans compter qu'il ressemblait un peu trop à son garagiste pour qu'elle appelle et harcèle immédiatement la police. Elle devait calmer son esprit en quête de réponses et espérer avoir des nouvelles de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Hinata ne s'attendit pas à recevoir la visite de son voisin aussi tôt.

Terminant tout juste de se coiffer, elle ouvrit la porte et une fois encore, fut prise de court.

Ses interrogations sur l'inconnu dans l'appartement de son voisin furent totalement balayées par la présence de Naruto. Elle oublia tout, y compris son prénom, sa tenue de maison et sa queue de cheval rapidement faite. Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son ami de toujours et surtout, de retenir son cœur de battre à toute allure.

\- Salut, Hinata-chaaaaan ! lança-t-il, de sa voix joviale, alors qu'il l'enlaçait comme de coutume.

Le cœur d'Hinata fit un bond hors de sa cage thoracique tandis qu'elle fermait instinctivement les yeux. Elle se retint de rendre son étreinte à Naruto qui déjà, s'éloignait et lui souriait.

Elle aimait tout chez lui.

De sa voix un peu plus aigue que celle des hommes de son entourage, de son attitude toujours avenante, charmante, de son optimisme sempiternel, de sa joie de vivre à son physique atypique. Grand, costaud, la carrure d'un athlète, il n'avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il attire les projecteurs et serve de modèle pour bons nombres de magasines.

Cependant, sa beauté extérieure ne surpassait pas son cœur d'or qui captivait Hinata.

Elle aimait Naruto pour lui-même et sans doute, était-ce pour cela qu'elle peinait à se détacher de ce premier amour. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'était toujours pas déclaré à Sakura, et que cela entraînait sournoisement son vain espoir.

\- Oh, tu dois être encore endormie, dit-il, en baissant la voix. Ça tombe bien car j'ai apporté quelque chose.

Ce faisant, il lui présenta une bouteille isotherme de couleur orange marquée d'un « _Navy_ » bleu marine.

\- Du thé matcha parfumé à la prune, ton préféré, précisa-t-il, en se courbant légèrement.

Voilà pourquoi elle demeurait incapable d'oublier cet homme. Son cœur se serra et elle prit le thermos pour prendre une gorgée de la boisson.

\- Il est délicieux.

\- Ma mère est une pro, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'il affichait un sourire fier. En plus d'être adorable avec la majorité des gens, Naruto était un fils à maman. Il n'avait aucune honte à s'en vanter, clamant sans cesse sa dévotion à l'égard de la femme de sa vie. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre avant de claquer des mains.

\- Bon, j'ai promis de t'emmener à la fête qu'organise le club de motards de mon oncle, annonça-t-il.

\- Quelle fête ?

\- Oups, j'ai oublié de te le rappeler.

Il passa la main derrière son crâne, navré et elle lui pardonna automatiquement. Elle-même avait complètement oublié cette histoire de fête de début d'année. Elle se souvenait uniquement de sa déclaration durant l'une de leurs soirées à Niseko où, toute fière, elle avait annoncé à ses amis qu'elle faisait de la moto pour surmonter sa phobie.

Tous avaient été choqués par son annonce, connaissant pertinemment l'intensité de la phobie de leur amie. Naruto avait renchéri et sauté sur l'occasion pour l'inviter à une fête organisée par l'une de ses connaissances.

\- Kakashi-sempai nous attend. Il a hâte de te revoir. Sur une moto en plus !

Kakashi Hatake n'était pas biologiquement l'oncle de Naruto mais le meilleur élève du père de celui-ci. Pour l'embêter, Naruto adorait le surnommer « l'oncle », lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il vieillissait. Le fameux Kakashi faisait des farces, connaissant les faiblesses du fils de son mentor. Les deux hommes entretenaient une relation particulière qui faisait rire les amis de Naruto.

\- Très bien, je suis prête dans une minute.

Elle but son thé, déposa le thermos dans l'évier et se prépara pour cette escapade. Elle enfila la blouse noire aux flammes mauves que lui avait prêtée son voisin sous les yeux conquis de son ami.

\- Whoah, siffla Naruto, admiratif. Tu sais, Hinata, quand tu nous as dit que tu faisais de la moto, j'ai été complètement scié. Mais je suis très content.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, ça nous fait une autre activité en commun.

Naruto et son innocente franchise.

Nom d'un papillon sauvage, il lui fallait maîtriser son cœur qui faisait du rodéo maintenant ! Elle battit des cils, abasourdie et il la tira de sa stupeur en l'entraînant hors de son appartement. Elle se ressaisit, referma la porte et le suivit dans les escaliers. Naruto préférait se dépenser plutôt que d'attendre patiemment dans un ascenseur où il mourait d'ennui.

« _Une perte de temps_ », disait-il.

Sa moto – une Kawasaki de la série Ninja – détonait par sa couleur orange vive sur le parking de sa résidence. Généralement, les gens préféraient ne pas se faire remarquer par une couleur flashy. Excepté Naruto.

Le orange demeurait sa couleur favorite qu'il ne se gênait pas d'afficher dès qu'il le pouvait. Seule sa veste de protection blanche et son jean bleu rendaient son apparence banale, passe-partout. Hinata prit place derrière lui et alors qu'elle prenait soin de bien mettre son casque, il lui indiqua la belle Chidori, éclatante d'arrogance assumée.

\- Elle est pas mal du tout, admit Naruto, mais un peu trop snob à mon goût.

Hinata ne répliqua pas, dissimulant son admiration pour l'impressionnante moto de son voisin. Si un jour, Naruto rencontrait ce dernier, elle était sûre qu'il le trouverait _snob_.

Dans tous les cas, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que le bouse d'hippopotame d'Ino.

\- C'est parti ! lança Naruto, plein d'entrain.

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Elle n'était pas bien du tout.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?!

La vague de panique la submergea totalement, l'assommant avec une violence inouïe. Sonnée, Hinata ne put réagir.

Comment pouvait-elle alerter Naruto de son état alors que ses membres refusaient de bouger ? Pétrifiée, elle tenta de crier pour avertir son ami mais aucun son n'émanait de sa gorge. Aphone, immobilisée, Hinata subissait les assauts de la phobie sans pouvoir s'en défaire. Elle ne percevait plus rien du monde extérieur, ni les bruits de la circulation alentour, ni la fraîcheur de ce mois de janvier.

Prisonnière d'une bulle invisible, elle luttait en vain contre le système de défense que son mental construisait et qui, paradoxalement, lui ferait perdre ses moyens.

La situation s'aggrava lorsque son seuil de panique fut franchi.

À mesure que la peur s'écoulait dans ses membres et gelait sa circulation sanguine, Hinata se trouvait éjectée de l'instant présent. Son environnement se figea, une brume épaisse obscurcit sa vue déjà réduite par son casque et lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir, ses mains lâchèrent la taille de Naruto.

Le temps s'égrena lentement seconde par seconde, son esprit sombrait et que son corps tanguait dangereusement vers l'arrière.

L'instant d'une micro seconde, la vitesse la frappa brutalement, la rejetant dans le vide.

Ses yeux se fermaient lorsque son corps rencontra violemment le bitume.

Sa poitrine se souleva soudainement, l'air emplit ses poumons et elle se redressa, en sursaut.

Décontenancée, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, cherchant à se repérer.

Elle était par terre, au beau milieu de la route qu'elle traversait avec Naruto avant son évanouissement.

Autour d'elle, une foule de passants s'était attroupée alors que Naruto, livide et paniqué, discutait vivement au téléphone. Il ne parlait pas mais criait, et n'avait pas encore vu qu'elle était revenue à elle. Elle n'avait pas dû s'évanouir très longtemps. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, exerçant dans le milieu médical, termina d'inspecter son crâne avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est miraculeux : vous n'avez aucune plaie à la tête, vous vous en sortez avec de simples égratignures, informa-t-elle, soulagée que son cas ne soit pas trop grave. Par contre, je vais vous poser quelques questions pour voir si votre cerveau n'a pas été endommagé.

Hinata hocha la tête et répondit d'un air absent aux simples interrogations de l'inconnue.

Elle se questionnait sur les raisons qui avaient réveillé sa phobie.

Pourquoi s'était-elle manifestée ? Elle faisait simplement de la moto avec Naruto, un ami de longue date en qui elle avait entièrement confiance. Cela ne différait pas de ces trajets sur Chidori avec son voisin. Alors, que s'était-il passé ?

Naruto se tourna enfin vers elle et lorsqu'il l'aperçut, assise et bien consciente, il en oublia son téléphone.

\- Hinata ! s'exclama-t-il, en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle.

Il l'entoura de ses bras, l'enserra fortement contre lui et elle aperçut que ses joues étaient humides.

\- Tu m'as fait si peur, admit-il, presque en sanglotant. J'ai cru te perdre !

Il s'écarta pour l'examiner hâtivement et s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas gravement blessée.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, s'excusa-t-il, encore sous le choc.

Elle aussi s'excusait de cette situation. C'était entièrement de sa faute.

Pourtant, ses lèvres demeurèrent closes. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Sa peur des deux roues avait disparu, pas totalement, certes, mais elle avait été capable de supporter des allers et retours en compagnie de son voisin motard.

Hinata ne comprenait pas.

\- Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, entendit-elle.

Naruto glissait ses bras sous ses aisselles et ses jambes pour la soulever quand elle le stoppa subitement. Son geste le surprit et il s'immobilisa, perdu.

\- Hinata, ce serait mieux qu'on aille à l'hôpital pour être sûrs que tu n'as rien.

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, il s'avança vers elle et à nouveau, elle l'interrompit et recula. Elle pouvait utiliser ses jambes et ses bras, génial. Elle savait où elle se trouvait, se rappelait de son identité, de ce qui venait de se passer et serait donc capable de rentrer chez elle.

\- Hi… Hinata ? appela doucement Naruto, réalisant douloureusement qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il s'approche. Si tu préfères, je peux te ramener chez toi.

\- Non, dit-elle enfin, en se relevant par ses propres moyens.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas rentrer toute seule, déclara son ami, déboussolé. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Elle avisa la main tendue vers elle, son air abattu et sincère et secoua la tête, catégorique.

Elle ne souhaitait pas rentrer avec lui. Pas maintenant, pas après la chute, pas après cette petite escapade, pas avec l'angoisse incontrôlable qu'elle éprouvait. Son cœur se déchirait à l'admettre mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer avec Naruto. Elle en était tout bonnement incapable, impuissante face à son état de choc.

Naruto l'observa avec désespoir, avant de se résigner.

\- Très bien, je rappelle Neji, annonça-t-il, l'âme en peine.

* * *

Sasuke se surprit à songer à sa voisine.

Depuis qu'il lui avait remis sa voiture et par extension, souhaité son anniversaire, il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle d'elle. Il espérait la voir en ce début d'année pour lui présenter ses vœux. Cependant, il avait beau modifier ses horaires pour tenter de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne sorte de chez elle, ses efforts furent vains.

Impossible de la croiser.

Il lui fallait la voir pourtant. Il devait la remercier pour les délicatesses raffinées que son frère aîné s'était empressé d'engloutir et lui souhaiter le meilleur pour cette nouvelle année.

Las d'attendre, Sasuke s'apprêta à se rendre chez sa voisine lorsque un vacarme se fit entendre. Il tendit l'oreille et perçut que l'on tambourinait à la porte de sa voisine, en l'appelant.

Une voix masculine.

Sasuke écouta les jérémiades de l'importun bruyant et perdant patience, il sortit de son appartement. Il découvrit un grand homme blond, d'allure sportive qui martelait sur la porte de sa voisine, close et silencieuse.

\- Je t'en prie, Hinata, ouvre-moi ! suppliait-il, larmoyant.

Sasuke s'avança de quelques mètres et croisa les bras sur son buste. Il le reconnaissait pour l'avoir déjà vu sur les photos de Kiba. Il faisait partie du cercle d'amis proches de sa voisine.

\- Si elle souhaitait vous ouvrir, elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

Pris au dépourvu, l'inconnu fit volte-face et l'inspecta quelques secondes.

Son regard bleu ciel s'assombrit et se fit désapprobateur.

\- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde.

\- Vous causez sciemment un tapage qui trouble la quiétude de cet immeuble, plus particulièrement, le calme de ce palier sur lequel j'habite, renchérit Sasuke, plus irrité que jamais par cet inconnu. Je ne fais que, _concrètement_ , me mêler de ce qui me regarde.

L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil inamical avant de détourner la tête, tâchant de l'ignorer. Naruto reprit ses coups sur la porte et sans se soucier de l'autre intrus, recommença à appeler son amie.

\- Hinata, je suis vraiment désolé, jura-t-il, je m'en veux énormément et … ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît.

Sasuke rumina les insultes les plus vulgaires tandis qu'il fusillait du regard l'inconnu. Il ne le connaissait pas mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'il s'agissait de celui pour qui battait le cœur de sa voisine. Et cette constatation le mit de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Si vous ne laissez pas cette femme tranquille, je me chargerai personnellement de vous faire déguerpir d'ici au plus vite, avertit-il, en plissant les yeux.

Surpris par son ton menaçant, Naruto s'éloigna de l'appartement de son amie et s'avança vers l'inconnu hostile, nullement effrayé par son avertissement.

\- Je n'ai pas excessivement troublé la quiétude de votre palier, répliqua-t-il, alors occupez-vous de vos oignons.

\- J'ai pourtant été clair : sortez d'ici.

\- Sinon quoi ? Vous comptez m'expulser ? Sur quels motifs ? J'ai interrompu votre sieste, papy ? ironisa Naruto, sarcastique.

Il soutint le regard froid de cet inconnu trop curieux et lourd, déterminé à ne pas se laisser dicter sa conduite. Il ne connaissait ce type ni d'Ève ni d'Adam mais ne l'appréciait guère. Sasuke se dressa de toute sa hauteur, paré à toute attaque lorsque le téléphone de l'inconnu se mit à brailler une sonnerie infecte. Il grimaça et afficha un air méprisant tandis que l'homme saisissait son portable sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Ouais ?

Il vit ses grands yeux bleus s'arrondirent sous la stupeur avant de prendre un voile de tristesse. Qui que soit son interlocuteur, la conversation ne lui plaisait guère. Puis, il s'éloigna, se dirigea vers les escaliers et Sasuke entendit un lointain « Ok, merci, Kiba » qui le rongea d'interrogations.

* * *

Le check-up médical rassura ses parents quant à son état de santé mais ils préférèrent la garder auprès d'eux. Les médecins, confiants, l'avaient laissée repartir après avoir désinfecté des plaies minimes. Pendant une semaine, Hinata demeura chez ses parents, même si cela rallongeait le temps de son trajet pour se rendre à son travail. À la fin de cette convalescence forcée, elle décida de son départ, malgré les supplications de son père, inquiet.

Pourtant, elle allait bien.

Physiquement du moins.

Elle restait terrorisée dès lors qu'elle entendait le bruit d'une moto et ne voulait pas entendre parler de Naruto. Elle ne répondait ni à ses appels ni à ses messages, gagnée à chaque fois par le souvenir terrifiant de cette chute. Hinata désirait expliquer son attitude irrationnelle à son ami, lui affirmer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, que c'était elle qui s'excusait de l'avoir rejeté et de sciemment l'ignorer. Ses sentiments envers lui n'avaient pas changé, elle était même touchée par son dévouement. Seulement, son esprit ne dissociait pas Naruto de la mésaventure qu'elle avait subie.

Tant que sa phobie resterait aussi vive, elle ne s'approcherait pas de son ami.

Hinata rassembla ses affaires et une fois son manteau enfilé, elle sortit de sa demeure.

Elle mettait ses gants tout en avançant vers sa voiture, sans remarquer son invité surprise qui l'examinait avec minutie. Il contourna le devant de l'automobile et se posta à sa droite.

\- Hyûga.

Il avait à peine levé la voix mais elle bondit, en poussant un cri. Puis, sans jeter le moindre regard sur lui, elle avança le pied gauche, tendit les mains paumes en avant et poussant sur sa jambe d'appui, l'atteignit en pleine poitrine.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que l'homme réplique.

Sasuke referma ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme, les emprisonna dans une seule et la plaqua contre sa propre voiture. Elle l'avait eu une fois, elle ne l'aurait pas deux.

Elle tenta de se débattre, malgré la surprise de l'attaque et il la maintint plus fortement.

Hinata, prise dans toute sa panique, chercha un moyen de se libérer avant de réaliser qu'elle était en définitive, coincée. Acculée, elle releva la tête pour voir son agresseur et lorsqu'elle reconnut son voisin, son visage afficha une stupeur totale qui la pétrifia.

\- Uc… Uchi… Uchiha-s …san, souffla-t-elle, hébétée.

Sasuke plongea son regard dans le sien et sonda son âme.

Le temps se figea, seul le silence régnait tandis qu'il la fixait avec intensité.

Depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'immeuble, il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le pressentait à sa façon de marcher, à cette manière craintive d'approcher sa voiture.

Sa voisine agissait différemment que d'ordinaire.

Elle l'observait avec tant de crainte, tant d'appréhension et de chamboulement, qu'il la sentait vulnérable. Son état était-il lié à l'intervention de cet homme blond ?

Hinata se sentit honteuse et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Que lui arrivait-elle ?

\- Hyûga, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

La voix était douce, posée et de manière tout à fait inattendue, elle l'apaisa.

Tous ses muscles se détendirent, sa respiration revint progressivement à la normale sans que son voisin, cet étranger, ne s'écarte. Il la fixait toujours de ce regard pénétrant et … soucieux.

\- Hyûga ?

\- J… je v... vais bi…bien, assura-t-elle, en baissant les yeux.

Sasuke ne la crut pas mais ne fit aucune remarque et surtout, ne le laissa pas transparaître.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et libéra, presque à regret, ses mains gantées. Elle se calma petit à petit, ennuyée par sa propre attitude.

\- Vous souhaitez que je vous accompagne ? s'enquit-il, en désignant sa moto. Il neige beaucoup moins et …

\- Non ! s'exclama brusquement Hinata. J..je ne v…veux pas !

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, resta interdit quelques secondes, puis s'éloigna davantage.

Sa voisine se comportait étrangement aujourd'hui.

Et il n'en comprenait pas les raisons. Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qui l'avait offensée ?

Il avait beau farfouiller tous les recoins de sa mémoire, il ne se rappelait pas avoir été un cruel salopard récemment. Surtout envers elle. Plus inquiet que refroidi par son attitude hostile, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la scruta silencieusement tandis qu'elle fuyait son regard.

Il ne quitterait pas le parking tant qu'il ne serait pas assuré qu'elle se portait réellement bien.

Il pouvait se permettre d'arriver en retard à son garage sans que ses collègues ne lui fassent une remarque, ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa voisine. Le temps pressait et si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle risquait d'être prise dans les embouteillages. Ce facteur jouait peut-être en sa faveur.

Penser que la pression du retard pousserait Hinata à se dévoiler relevait du ridicule.

La jeune femme était beaucoup plus obstinée qu'elle ne le paraissait. Malgré son air vulnérable, elle tiendrait tête à ce voisin transformé en inquisiteur des temps modernes.

\- Hyûga, sans vouloir vous inquiéter, il est 7h08, indiqua-t-il, après un silence pesant.

\- Raison de plus que j'y aille. Passez une bonne journée, Uchiha-san, souffla Hinata, se tournant pour ouvrir sa portière.

\- Attendez, interpella Sasuke, en lui saisissant le poignet.

\- Uchiha-san…

\- Je souhaite simplement savoir pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? répéta la jeune femme, sur un ton las.

\- Pourquoi vous vous comportez de cette façon. Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec cet homme, ce … _yankee_ ?

\- Que ?

\- Il n'arrêtait pas de frapper à votre porte l'autre jour et…

Hinata sentit la colère – qui ne dissimulait que sa surprise et le douloureux souvenir de son accident – poindre. Que l'homme mentionne Naruto et propose de l'accompagner en moto en l'espace de cinq minutes lui fit perdre toute maîtrise de ses émotions.

Avant même qu'elle ne se ressaisisse, une colère dévorante prit le dessus.

Elle libéra brusquement son poignet et jeta un regard des plus agacés à son voisin. Celui-ci eut un geste de recul, surpris par son changement d'attitude et n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle ouvrit violemment la porte de sa voiture.

\- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Uchiha-san ! siffla-t-elle, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle.

Sans lui jeter un regard, elle boucla sa ceinture, démarra et quitta le parking sous l'air décontenancé de son voisin. Plus que désorienté par ce comportement à l'opposé de celui qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors, Sasuke se sentait blessé. Le pincement au cœur qu'il éprouvait lui parut douloureusement familier et la colère remplaça derechef la peine ressentie.

Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il intervienne dans sa vie ? Parfait. Il se plierait à sa requête et lui ferait regretter d'avoir osé initier un quelconque lien amical.

Désormais il romprait tout contact affable avec Hinata Hyûga et même si cela le peinait, il s'interdisait de baisser à nouveau sa garde.

C'est l'esprit empli de nuages sombres que Sasuke mit son casque et enfourcha sa moto.

Tel un avertissement, le vrombissement de l'engin se fit entendre au même moment que l'orage qui menaçait d'éclater.


End file.
